


Passion, Pain, and Pleasure

by Cerberus_Spectre



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BAMF Kara, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confident Kara, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, HBIC Cat Grant, HBIC Lucy Lane, I'm Not Ashamed, Kara in Suits, Love Triangles, Polyamory, Tomboy Kara, Violence, gp kara, medium-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Kara Zor-El has settled quite nicely into her role as National City's Golden Guardian Angel. She's even surpassed the Man of Steel on many fronts in a few months all on her own.Everything was going perfectly well for the young Kryptonian, and nothing could go wrong...except for the fact that Kara has an unshakable infatuation for her boss. And throw in Lucy Lane, and Kara is about to be thrown into a mess that even Supergirl may not know what to do with. Smut. Some fluff. Some drama here and there. Paper thin plot (as in there is no plot, just words bro)  Kara GP. Kara is a BAMF. Check the tags, don't like it. Don't read it.





	1. Just Like Before

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

The sad, dark little cloud that was following James around was painfully obvious. Like a runaway eighteen wheeler on fire. Lucy knew James wasn't all too happy when the CEO of CatCo offered her a job in the legal department. Though he seemed to skirt around his actual opinion on the matter very well when he was around his friends and co-workers. He encouraged Lucy to do what she thought she was best for her.

_ That had  _ been a mistake, obviously, because Lucy thought what was best for her meant the same thing as what was best for  _ them.  _ Her and James. She was trying to make their relationship work, trying to make things easier for them both. Clearly, James did not share the same sentiment because now Lucy was on the receiving end of a cold shoulder at their small dinner table. They were eating cheap Chinese take out, tonight, it was slightly better than the pizza they shared the other night. The atmosphere was quiet and awkward. Lucy had enough decency to leave her phone in her pocket, but James was busy scrolling through his news feed for anything new on Supergirl.

Lucy rolled her eyes, pouring more wine into her glass.

First Superman, now it’s Supergirl—it was never going to stop, and Lucy should've listened to her father and took the job at the DEO. She  _ was...ugh... _ she was just  _ so _ goddamn  _ sure  _ that she and James were going to work out this time...she really was. But apparently Lucy was the only one who was all in. She could hear her father's smug voice in her head now,  _ I told you so. _

Lucy set aside her wine glass and closed her take out container, she had lost her appetite for the evening—and she needed something far stronger than cut-rate wine. And judging by James' heavy sigh across the table—the feeling was mutual. (at least they could actually agree on one thing).

“ You're not happy I took Ms. Grant's offer.” more of an obvious statement than it was a question. Lucy was never the one for beating around the bush when it came to personal feelings. Well, not her own...but if they were going to fight, she wanted to be the one that walked away on top. Figuratively.

“ Lucy, come on...” James trailed off, shrugging stiffly, “I am happy,” Lucy raised an eyebrow, unsure if he were trying to convince her or himself that, “It's just that...that's my space, you know?”

“ Your space? James, what—”

James set his phone down on the table and pushed his chair back, scraping it against the floor to cut her off, “Lucy, listen... I'm happy you're gonna be working at CatCo and all...you're finding your footing away from your father...it's just...” he leaned back in his chair, fidgeting with his chin hair.

“ It's just what?”

He shrugged pathetically, “It's just gonna take me some time to get used to seeing you all hours of the day. We're not going to have anything to talk about except work now. And eventually we're gonna get sick of seeing each other when we get home because we've been at work all day long. Together.”

Lucy laughed drily, and downed the rest of her wine. “Wow, James. It's funny that you even bring that up because it's not like we really talk about anything outside of work and Supergirl anyway. Mostly Supergirl, whom you seem to have another unhealthy obsession with!”

James stared at his girlfriend, mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to defend himself but the words were lost—instead James closed his own food container and stood from the table, “Look, I don't expect you of all people to understand but—”

“ _ Me of all people... _ what the hell is that supposed to mean, Jimmy? If you would just talk to me— _ really  _ talk to me...maybe for once, I  _ will  _ understand!” and it's not as if Lucy meant to start shouting at her boyfriend, possibly soon to be ex-boyfriend. But his know it all attitude and air of overconfidence just rubbed her the wrong way. Since his time with Superman, James' attitude became less humble and more obnoxious.

“ No, you won't Lucy! I know you, okay?” he slammed the refrigerator door shut and popped the lid on his beer, “This is not Metropolis, alright? I wanna make things work between us but..there are just some things that...” he paused, thinking over his words carefully before continuing, “There are some things you're gonna have to respect.”

“ Really? Like what, Jimmy?”

“ My work space, for one.”

Lucy scoffed, pouring more wine and in hindsight she realized she needed to stop drinking, “Your work space or whatever it is you're hiding there at CatCo?”

“ Uh...” he never got a word of protest in because Lucy was already up and pouncing on his hesitation.

“ Is this all because of that Danvers chick? Is that why you don't want me working at CatCo?”

“ What?” his face scrunched up, eyes shifting to her forehead and Lucy immediately knew he was about to start lying, “Kara is my friend, Lucy, this has nothing to do with her.” James lied through his perfect teeth. It had everything to do with Kara. He had been in love with the blonde since he first laid eyes on her, and when he finally saw  _ Supergirl  _ in action. He knew he was a goner, and with Lucy back on the scene...the first woman he's ever loved. James felt torn...but instead of threading in new waters, he bounced back into his comfort zone. Lucy Lane...and even now, he knew he was still making a mistake.

It took all of Lucy's willpower not to believe him—she wanted to believe him so very badly, but she knew her heart wouldn't be able to take the inevitable hit that was sure to come later if she allowed herself to roll over. Not this time. “Bullshit, James. You're lying. How long have you and Kara been—”

“ It's not like that!” he snapped angrily, his eyes snapping to her hazel ones and Lucy forced herself not to react, “Kara's special, and she's my friend Lucy but it's not like that. I promise.”

Lucy scoffed, but didn’t offer her two cents...it was clear he was lying to her and to himself. “My father was right about you. You are holding me back, and I am too good for you.” Lucy hadn’t intended to say anything out loud, especially  _ that _ . However, it was far too late to stop now—by the look on James' face, the damage was already done.

“ Wow, Lucy. That's low, but you're a Lane...so hey, cheap shots run in the family right?” he shot back, clearly going for below the belt—and in hindsight, Lucy wondered if he realized he was insulting Lois as well. Not that she really cared much for her sister anyway.

“ And that wasn't, Jimmy? Insulting my family—” shrill ringing interrupted her would be rant, and the army brat recognized that special ring tone in her nightmares. It was the same one James used for Superman, hence why Lucy was nursing her wine while glaring at him over the rim of her glass.

Jimmy fished his phone from his back pocket and tried in vain not to look relieved—he knew the argument with Lucy was about to turn nasty and Winn couldn't have called him at a better time. “I have to go it's a...work emergency, we can finish this later, alright?”

Lucy waved him away. She didn’t try to make an effort to seem like she cared enough to finish anything with him later, because he didn’t bother to put any effort into lying. A 'work emergency' at nine o'clock at night? At CatCo?  _ Right. _ James had all but ran out of the front door five minutes ago, and that's how long it had taken Lucy to finish off her final glass of wine, sitting at the dinner table all by herself with National City at her back.

She wasn't trying to be hurtful when she told James that her father was right about him and their doomed relationship—it was just the truth that finally came back to bite her in the ass. Everything Lucy has done up to this point (drinking and sitting alone in James' apartment while he went off chasing after another fucking Kryptonian...) was for them! To salvage their relationship...to fix what had been broken...only to realize a little too late that it was all in vain.  _ Fuck. Fuck!  _ **_Fuck!_ **

She picked up the empty wine bottle and threw it at the wall, giving into her momentary lapse of judgment and anger before reigning it in.

She deserved to be treated better than a second rate booty call. Determined...and buzzing lightly, Lucy stood and went to the bedroom she was no longer about to share with one James Olsen and packed up her belongings. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she knew she would be more appreciated wherever she ended up. She was a Lane, goddammit, and Lane's never sulk.  _ They win. _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

There were days in National City when crime was simple and the local police and firefighters could handle things, and occasionally the DEO—giving Supergirl time to relax and focus on her daily life of being Kara Danvers. The legendary assistant to the one and only Cat Grant.

However, there were some days where there was a rampaging zombie like creature, that was well over eight feet tall, hell bent on terrorizing downtown. And unfortunately, for his size, he was able to go blow for blow with National City's treasured hero despite her size. He didn’t seem to be all there in the head either, only grunting and snarling yet he seemed to like saying his name every other hit.  _ Solomon Grundy.  _ Oh, and  _ 'Grundy Smash' _ . It was getting old quite quickly for the Girl of Steel.

Grundy had pulled a headstone covered in his rotten flesh and fluids, like magic (and it was disgusting) and hit Supergirl over the head with it from behind while she was busy pulling herself from the ground. Before she could even think to recover, Grundy had knocked the heroine back three blocks and she destroyed some poor souls red Porsche. Kara twisted her body free from the contorted metal and pressed a hand to her ear, “Guys, this isn’t fun anymore. I'm getting my ass kicked out here on national TV...please tell me you found a solution?! I was supposed to bring Cat her lunch half an hour ago!”

“ _ Sorry, Supergirl...we don't have much on this,er, thing to go on...just hit him harder!” _

Supergirl rolled her eyes as she rotated her shoulders,  _ real helpful guys. Really. I am so fired.  _ Solomon Grundy roared loudly as he picked up a car and threw it at the caped hero with all his might. Kara used her heat vision to blast it out of the sky right before it reached her, then hit the creature in the chest with another heat blast. He groaned in pain, but it didn’t seem to have any lasting effect on him. Suddenly Kara had an idea, a horrible idea, but an idea. Leaping into the air, Supergirl flew forward quickly before Grundy began another charge and drove both of her fists into his gut, taking the creature off of his feet. (Kara  _ swore  _ on Rao she was going to burn this super suit and take the hottest shower possible because... _ ew). _

When she had enough speed, Kara angled them up towards the sky, ignoring the heavy fists beating down on her back. Supergirl ignored her sister's frantic orders to get her to stop, apparently figuring out what her little sister was planning to do. But Kara was already committed, and she didn’t stop until that foul smelling beast was far out of Earth's atmosphere as possible without harming herself. With a final punch to the jaw, Grundy was no longer a threat to human civilization. He'd be someone else's problem when he landed. Someone on another planet that is. Kara allowed herself to free fall back to National City, calmly with her hands behind her head.

Instead of going back to the DEO for a debrief and medical checkup, Kara used her super-speed to pick up lunch and went back to her day job. Actively ignoring her buzzing cellphone in her left boot, knowing that Alex was just concerned for her but Kara had other things to do than be poked and prodded.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ Where were you?” The Queen of all Media didn’t bother to look up from the spreadsheets scattered neatly on her desk in front of her as Kara set down her usual salad and afternoon latte. Cat took in her assistants suit, noticing that it had a wrinkle here and there. Wrinkles that didn’t exist twenty minutes ago. And there was a strand a hair out of place, and her face was a tad bit flushed.

Kara adjusted her crooked tie, smiling a bit nervously, “Um, well I was getting your lunch and—”

“ I am on the verge of falling over due to starvation, Kiera. I do hope that whatever it was that caught your attention was worth it, knowing I was here. Withering away.” Cat sighed dramatically as she looked at her assistant who was trying desperately not to fidget in her presence and avoiding direct eye contact with piercing green eyes. Kara would swear on her space-pod that the woman could see into someone's soul if she really wanted to.

“ But Ms. Grant, I was downtown getting your favorite when Grundy attacked.”

“ Grundy is it, and how is that you know this creature's name and the rest of us don't. Hm?”

“ I-I was there. Like right there...I almost died...I mean not really, but um...it was intense?” Kara mentally cursed her slip. She was sure Alex and or Hank would be giving her their best death glares if they knew how often she slipped around her boss—especially after they went through so much trouble to make sure that Cat was thrown off her trail of being Supergirl. (Though if Kara was being truly honest with anyone, especially herself, she still thinks Cat suspects her—the curiously sharp stares she gets from the older woman was a big hint. Like the one she was getting right now).

“ I don't suppose you took any pictures?” though her words were one's of interest, Cat's body language was the complete opposite—as if she knew the answer before she, herself, finished asking it.

“ No, I was trying to stay alive, Ms. Grant.” that comment could fall either way, Kara realized and offered another wry smile, “Downtown is a little...wrecked, with debris and stuff.”

“ Yes, yes. I'm sure. Well I'm glad you're alive, Kiera...” Cat said drily, but the glint in her green eyes told another story. For the past two years, she and Kara have been toeing the nearly invisible line of their friendship, and as of recently with the Supergirl appearance, they’ve been flirting around more lines that went far beyond their respective professional careers.

Cat put her glasses back on and stood, back to the younger blonde. “Tell Mr. Olsen I want an interview with Supergirl. I want to know more about that beast... _ Grundy.  _ I believe National City has a right to know what fresh hell came knocking today, don't you think so Kiera?”

“ Yes Ms. Grant, was there anything else I can do for you?”

Cat turned around and studied Kara once more, noting the weariness her assistant was trying and failing to hide, the Sunny Danvers glow was still there but even Cat could tell it was getting a little dim around the edges. “Yes, run these down to editing and make sure Johanna gets it right this time or she's fired. Don't tell her I said that, I want it to be a surprise.” Cat added offhandedly with a small smirk before continuing, “And after you see Mr. Olsen...go home.”

Kara blinked, unsure if she heard that right despite her keen hearing, “I'm s-sorry? Go home, Ms. Grant? But it's only noon?”

“ Yes, I have a watch, I know what time it is. Honestly, Kiera I  _ can  _ do some things on my own...like look at the time.” Cat rolled her eyes, “I understand that you’ve had a  _ traumatizing  _ afternoon getting my lunch. So, take the rest of the day off to rest and be back here first thing in the morning.”

Normally, Kara would argue that she was fine. That she didn’t need the rest of the day off to rest. But the fight with Solomon Grundy had taken a lot of her energy, and while her powers weren’t blown out (this time), she could stand for some sunbathing in her apartment in the comfort of her own bed and naked. And since Cat's schedule for the rest of the week was preset to perfection. Kara wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

“ Thank you, Ms. Grant.” Kara stopped just before she walked out of the glass office completely and turned around, “Oh um...what time should James tell Supergirl to meet you?”

Cat waved her hand around carelessly as she was already engrossed in her work, “Whenever she's well rested enough to handle an interview. Now shoo, before I change my mind and make you do these edits yourself.”

Kara smiled to herself and left the woman's office to go complete her assigned tasks as quickly as humanly possible, completely unaware of keen green eyes following her until she disappeared around the corner.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	2. Tears Don't Fall

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was feeling great, fully recharged and ready to take on the day. She did nothing but rest the previous day and ate her favorite take out food and watched Netflix. Unfortunately, Alex had the graveyard shift at the DEO and was tasked with showing some new Agent around, but Kara didn’t let the lack of company damper her mood. Apparently, there was a new doctor on the DEO base to assist Alex but the woman's background was entirely too classified to be said over the phone. The youngest of the Danvers sister's didn’t seem too phased, she was sure she'd be meeting the woman sometime soon anyway with her record of trips to the med-bay.

Just before the elevator doors closed, there was a briefcase forcing them back open and Lucy Lane slipped inside. She pressed the button for her floor with a deep, tired sigh and downed the rest of her coffee with a frown. It didn’t even last two freakin' blocks...she hoped to God that there was fresh coffee in the break room, or she was going to pull a Cat Grant. Lucy had no idea what that meant, but it was terrible all the same.

“ Long night?”

Lucy startled slightly. She knew she wasn't alone in the elevator, she just didn’t realize  _ who  _ she was sharing it with either. “I guess you can say that.”

As much as she wanted to hate the woman (hell she'd settle for just disliking her), but Kara Danvers made it hard to so much as  _ think  _ negatively about her. And upon closer inspection, Lucy couldn't help noticing that Kara seemed to have a little bounce to her rhythm today and her smile and eyes were as bright as ever. The girl was glowing and that just fucked up the rest of Lucy's week.

“ _ God!  _ You two couldn't have waited until the sheets got cold, could you?!” Lucy didn’t mean to shout, or to roll her eyes so hard (because  _ that  _ was going to be the start of her headache today) but she just couldn't help feeling pissed! James had said nothing was going on between him and Kara, and yet...Kara looked like  _ she  _ had a long night too.

Of course the rational side of Lucy recognized that Kara was gorgeous and she could have any man, or woman, if she wanted (Because Kara Danvers in a suit was any woman's walking wet dream but she had enough male followers to make Lucy question her gaydar)—it didn’t necessarily have to be James. But the hotel bed she was sleeping on and the lack of proper sleep was making Lucy crankier than usual, especially fresh from her cold break up with James. But she was still wondering if they were ever really and truly together.

“ Uh, what are you talking about?”

Lucy laughed, but it was as dry as desert the DEO was hidden under. “Look, Kara...I get it. I get why you like him and as much as I want to hate you, to just...strangle you...” Kara's eyes widened at that, not that she was truly worried but still, “But I just can't. You're too sweet and I guess I can sort of see why he likes you too. (even if you pull off suit and ties better than he does.) It just hurts...but I wish you luck. He may be infatuated with you, but he has this...hero worship shit going on with those damned Kryptonians. So, good luck.”

It suddenly dawned on Kara what Lucy was going on about and why the woman looked...looked so  _ down,  _ but Kara didn’t have time to say anything to correct Lucy because the elevator doors opened and more people piled in but Lucy managed to slip out without another word or glance at the blonde.

Kara sighed,  _ well shit. There goes my day. _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Cat sighed, taking her glasses off and tossing them onto the coffee table carelessly prompting Kara to look up from the tablet curiously, “Something wrong, Ms. Grant?”

“ My mother is coming to 'visit' in two days.”

“ Oh...um...” Kara tried not to shiver, but she couldn't help it. That woman was just vile. Even for Supergirl's taste. “I'll schedule an appointment with your therapist...”

Cat nodded, seemingly about to issue another demand then stopped mid-thought, eying the other blonde carefully and it made Kara slightly uneasy, “Was there something else, Ms. Grant?”

“ Nothing, nothing. I just hate facing my mother alone. I'm always afraid that will be day I finally act...irrationally.”

Kara frowned for a split second,“Oh...Well, um...I don't mind stepping in? I mean, if it would be alright with you of course? I know she likes to nit-pick at me. If it would help to have another target for her, I don't mind.”

Cat raised her eyebrow at Kara's offer to willingly subject herself to her mother's terrorism on her behalf. It was so goddamn selfless of her. It worked both for and against Cat on the best of days. Cat had a hard enough time reeling in her attraction for the younger woman. The last thing Cat needed was the press dragging her name through the mud over a goddamn mid-life crisis. Despite the fact that Cat was entirely too young to be having a midlife crisis. She was three years shy of forty, not fifty.

_ But damn what a crisis it would be. _

Aside from Kara's suspected moonlighting, Cat noticed something about her assistant a long time ago. Something interesting. She'd always been curious, but she never pressed into the woman's private life but damn. What Cat wouldn't give to get a good look beneath those tailored suits.

“ Kara.” Cat seemed to shake herself from her less than appropriate thoughts, and held up a hand to stop Kara's normally endearing ramblings, “If you don't have any world ending matters to attend to, perhaps I  _ will  _ take you up on your offer.” Cat looked down at her well manicured hands, to appear untouched by the kind gesture.

“ Okay, Ms. Grant. Just let me know so I can pencil it in.”

“ Of course. _ ”  _ Cat sighed loudly, and handed over the paperwork she was studying earlier to Kara. “Anyway, take these down to the legal department. I need signatures and copies of all the editors contracts from Little Lane. I feel the need to clean house all of a sudden.”

“ T-the legal department? Can't you just, I don't know, email her or something?” at the withering glare she received, the heroine quickly backtracked and stood with a nod, “Right, legal department. Lucy Lane. Got it.” she walked out of Cat's office, barely managing to get out unscathed.

Cat shook her head, she would never understand how Kara Danvers and Supergirl could be the same person, and yet...here they were. She caught the IT hobbit staring in her direction and rose to her feet gracefully.  _ Well,  _ while she was waiting she might as well terrorize her employees.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara took a deep breath before knocking on Lucy's door, she was nervous. After their 'conversation' on the elevator earlier, Kara was unsure what was behind the door. Of course, she could use her x-ray vision but...

“ _ Come in!” _

Kara squared her shoulders as she opened the door and walked in with a disarming smile—or at least she hoped it was, judging by the look on Lucy's face, it was anything but. The dark haired woman looked exhausted and she couldn't school it away quickly enough, not under the Kryptonians sharp stare.

Kara closed the door behind her, lest anyone over hear anything in case things went far beyond the legal documents in her hands before she got a chance to explain—more like defend herself from the wrath of Lucy Lane. The blonde was just thankful that Lucy didn’t feel the need to have an office with glass walls.

“ Hi. Um, these are from Ms. Grant. She needs your signatures on these and all the contracts from the editing department before the end of the day.”

Lucy barely spared Kara a second glance as she turned back to her laptop, her nod stiff and sharp. “Thank you, Ms. Danvers.” Lucy may not be able to hate her, but she was going to do her best to keep everyone at arm's distance—and not for the first time, she regretted accepting Cat Grant's job offer.

Kara took that as a dismissal but instead of leaving the office with her tail tucked between her legs like a kicked puppy she sat down on the edge of Lucy's guest chair and ignored the glare and raised eyebrow, “I think we should talk...about earlier. In the elevator.”

Lucy held up her hand, eyes closed for a moment and Kara could hear Lucy counting backwards from five under her breath, “Listen...I know what I said earlier was inappropriate during work hours, and from a legal stand-point I have to apologize but if you're here to sugarcoat it—don't. We're all adults. I'm not going to kill you in your sleep, Kara, so stop worrying alright?”

“ You couldn't if you tried...” it was out before Kara could even think about it and Rao help her if Lucy's second eyebrow raise didn’t just accept that challenge, and really? She can hear Alex nagging at her already about being more careful while simultaneously trying to punch her in the face in the training room. “Lucy, listen...” Kara stopped and breathed deeply, gathering her thoughts. “You were wrong earlier. James and I aren’t together.” the thought made Kara shudder, and not in a good way.

“ ...”

“ ...”

“ _ What?” _

“ Nope and never will be!”Kara smiled, shrugging brightly in a way that only Kara Danvers could do (and Lucy wasn't sure if it was humanly possible to feel so shitty as she did right at that moment...because how could Kara, Sunny Danvers  _ Kara _ ...be that heartless.)

Lucy slammed her laptop closed as she buried her face in her hands, elbows resting on her desk. “ _ God Kara! _ I am...so sorry. I was...”

“ Angry and hurt? It's okay Lucy.”

“ No, it's not Kara...and you being so understanding just makes me feel even worse. I basically attacked you this morning and you're sitting there, smiling at me like we're the best of friends.”

Lucy couldn't remember a time where she has ever felt so embarrassed. (her childhood living in Lois' shadow doesn’t count, or did it?) and for the umpteenth time (and really, Lucy has lost count hours ago) she could honest to God see why Winn and James were so goddamn in love with Kara Danvers, and she was beginning to understand why Cat kept the girl close (and why Lucy was always spying those short but meaningful looks the Media Mogul directed towards her assistant when she thought no one was looking). Everyone within fifty miles of Kara was at least bit in love with her.

_ But who the fuck was worthy of holding the key to her heart?  _ Lucy thought, almost bitterly but she was deeply pleased that James didn’t stand a chance. Because while Lucy was spying Cat Grant's wandering eye, she was catching Kara's as well. And Lucy wasn't even sure if she and James had ever looked at each like that before. But those two had it bad and Lucy was not envious at all. Nope. Lucy Lane, jealous?  _ Please. _

“ I don't know if there's a right way to apologize, Kara, but—”

“ Food.”

“ I—what?”

“ You can make it up to me with food and movie night? Tonight?” Kara collected her Ipad and rose from her seat, moving towards the door because she could hear Cat a few floors up, muttering to herself and it was only a matter of time before she called for her. “I mean, if you want to and you're not busy or anything...or if I'm not out doing,”  _ Supergirl stuff,  _ “things. I need more girl-friends, and you look like you need ice-cream and cheesy Netflix sci-fi movies.”

Lucy scoffed, if only Kara knew the weirdness Lucy used to see on a daily basis up close. But she didn’t have anything better to do aside from ordering room service and paying for overpriced movies on the hotel TV. “Sure, is seven okay with you?”

“ Perfect.” and Kara's smile was almost enough to dissolve some of Lucy's black cloud but not quite. “See you tonight Lucy! Oh and I like pizza and Chinese!”

“ What about a home cooked meal?”

Kara stopped, head tilted to the side in the most adorable way, “Um...well, I don't have anything for that? Take out is fine, you don't have to cook for me, Lucy.”

“ But I want to, I can leave early to pick up a few things. Think of this as part of my apology okay?” Kara nodded, pushing her glasses back with her index finger and Lucy was half tempted to ask if she ever considered contacts but that was far too... _ friendly. _ They weren’t there.  _ Yet. _ Lucy smiled, but this time it was genuine, “How do you like your steak?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	3. Gravity

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

In a pair of sweats and a tank top, Kara had just finished cleaning her apartment when she heard the elevator doors opening and bags ruffling as Lucy checked off her grocery list for the fourth time under her breath. Kara did a quick spot check as she walked backwards to her front door, making sure anything Supergirl related or just plain ol' weird and otherworldly was nowhere to be found. Satisfied, Kara spun around and opened the door, trying not to laugh at the shorter woman's startled look.

“ Sorry, I heard you through the door with the bags...here lemme help,” Kara took the heavier bags from Lucy's grasp and the brunette didn’t even bother to mask her relief, using her foot to shut the door.

Lucy followed Kara to her kitchen, eyes roaming around—naturally looking for exits and potential weapons. Lucy found herself pleasantly surprised that Kara lived in swanky loft—when she got the the blondes address, she figured (on an assistant's salary) that she probably lived on the edge of the area...not right in the middle of it, and so comfortably.  _ This place is better than James' apartment. Damn. _

“ Geez Kara, I didn’t know Cat paid you this much...think she could use a second assistant?” Lucy joked as she helped unpack the groceries, noting that Kara had an indoor grill that practically looked brand new, and next to it was a cutting board.  _ Thoughtful, gorgeous and smart...shit, no wonder James and Winn (and Cat) were so head over heels. I kinda wanna date her now too.  _ Blushing at her own thoughts, Lucy nearly dropped the package of steak.

The blonde smiled brightly at the compliment, “Not really, most of this is from the help of inheritance and extra money made during college.” Kara clarified, fiddling around with her thumb—now that the groceries were unpacked she wasn't too sure what she should be doing next, “Uh, do you need any help with dinner?”

“ Nope!” Lucy popped the 'p' as she began cutting open the package of steak, “Just park your butt on the barstool and tell me where all your dishes are.”

“ That I can do.” Kara winked, picking up an apple from the island fruit bowl—she was starving but she was sure that watching Lucy cook would make her feel better for the time being, how James could be such a fool to let her go, Kara would never know. “Seasoning bowls are in the cabinet next to the fridge.”

Lucy nodded and went to retrieve it, but frowned when she looked at the bowl. Curious, she pulled down another...and another... “Kara?”

A crunchy bite of an apple later...“Yeah?”

“ Do you actually  _ use  _ any of this stuff?”

“ Well...yeah?” Lucy turned around with raised eyebrows, pointing to the stickers sitting inside two bowls, “F-for decoration, yeah...I mostly eat take-out because I'm always super busy. Not  _ super  _ busy, but busy?” Kara finished lamely, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes—pouting. She reminded Lucy of a puppy, a very cute one, and not for the first time Lucy wanted to know how this woman was still single. The answer was beyond her.

Lucy just laughed, “If this is going to be the start of our friendship, Ms. Danvers, I have one condition for you.”

“ Yeah?”

“ You have to let me cook for you at least once or twice a week, because eating out is going to destroy that wonderful body of yours.” and yeah, Lucy said it. She had no shame...if she was going to be joining the rat race that was being Kara's friend (and possibly for future reference, her affections), she was going to be the best damn friend Kara's ever had.

“ That sounds great, I haven’t had a home cooked meal...in a very long time.” and Kara wasn't just referring to Eliza's home meals, but her birth mother's—back on Krypton before it was destroyed.

“ Is there anything you're allergic to, Kara?”

“ Nah, I like everything.”

“ Good to know. Wanna put on some music?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lucy had barely finished half of her own steak and was now staring in amazement as Kara demolished her second steak. Now Lucy understood why Kara insisted (practically begged) for her to grill three steaks and not two.

“ Wow, Kara, where are you putting all this food? I couldn't even finish half of mine.”

Kara just swallowed her food and smiled, patting her absurdly flat stomach, “High metabolism. What? Why are you looking at me like that! I do!”

Lucy laughed softly in disbelief, “I don't know whether I should be impressed or jealous.”

“ My sister used to hate it too, but then she started to taking me to eating contests to see how far I would go.” Kara scoffed at the memories, but was smiling fondly, “I haven’t lost one contest yet.” and Kara was quite proud of that fact, too.

Lucy stared at Kara for a beat or two...as if suddenly reminded that Kara had a sister. Of course Lucy knew that Alex was Kara's sister, the last name was a dead give away. They seemed close, closer than Lucy could ever hope to be with her own sister; Lois.

_ But... _

Now having the time to get a closer look to the source of secrets for the ever mysterious Alex Danvers, there was something else now. Lucy began to study Kara a little harder; her smile, her nose, her eyes...and, “Lucy? Is there something on my face?”

Blinking once. Twice. Then a third time, the lawyer snapped herself from whatever dangerous train of thought she was having. There was no way in hell, adorable (impossible to hate) Kara Danvers was Supergirl who Lucy wanted to tie to a rocket and blast her and her cousin back to whatever black hole they came from. Lucy liked Kara, she did not like the Kryptonian cousins—they were three different people, and two different species.

“ Ah, no. No, I was just thinking about something for work.”

“ Oh, well, anything I can help with?”

Lucy patted Kara's forearm gently, ignoring the way the hairs on her arm stood and her entire body seemed to freeze up for a split second before relaxing again, “The only thing you need to do, is pick a movie. I was promised cheesy sci-fi movies, remember?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically as she turned on her TV and pulled up her Netflix queue, “Right! I hope you like the Alien and Predator movies...you...that's fine right?” Kara's head was tilted to the side as she looked back at Lucy for confirmation.

Lucy thought it was ironic that Kara would choose that franchise but Lucy had no complaints, and that's how she and Kara spent the rest of their evening. Lucy didn’t want the moment to ever end...being with Kara, in her home and just being so comfortable and relaxed. It was far more than she could ever say for her hotel room or being with her now ex-boyfriend, and Lucy was starting to realize that maybe she should reconsider some things in her life before it's too late. She looked over at her sofa companion and smiled—regardless of how they got here to this very moment, Lucy was glad that her first real friend in National City was one; Kara Danvers.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The very next morning, Lucy walked into CatCo with a little extra bounce to her step. Her stiff back and sleep deprivation did nothing to deter her good mood. Even Cat being on her floor, fussing over the the new paralegals, didn’t phase Lucy's good mood. Unlocking her office door, Lucy walked in and flickered on her light. It was only when she had finally settled down behind her desk did she notice a tall latte that was still steaming hot and a small container sitting next to it with a fork on top.

Lucy opened the small box and smiled, there was a sticky bun sitting in there...warm and ready to eat. Instead of nuts and icing, there was pecans—Lucy's favorite. Curious now, she took a sip of her latte, it was her absolute favorite; Pistachio-Rose Latte, with an extra energy shot. James had never gotten her coffee, not correctly that is. Lucy moved the container aside, and saw a yellow sticky note there.

**_Thought you could use this, Good Morning!_ **

**_-K_ **

It was simple and nothing special about the note but it was the thought that counted and the fact that Kara somehow knew her favorite drink and how she liked her sticky bun. Lucy knew she was screwed but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore, Kara Danvers was just one of a kind.

Cat breezed into Lucy's office without knocking, holding a stack of documents and Lucy had to move her latte before Cat knocked it over when she slammed the documents on the brunette's desk.

“ I want these renewed and I fired that paralegal with the weird hair—it was distracting, and I truly don't understand how he slipped through with that birds nest. Deal with that contract as well, I want all of this done and on my desk before noon. Will that be an issue, Little Lane?”

If there was one thing Lucy admired about Cat Grant was that the little woman could take charge of a room full of forty people or one, and still manage to look six foot tall. She worked through a male dominated profession and built an empire with her name on it. That kind of power was attractive, Lucy understood it all to well from her time in the military.

Lucy straightened the pile, “Of course I can, Ms. Grant. Was there anything else I can do for you this morning?”

“ I'll think of something later...I'm in a good mood.” Cat's gaze drifted across Lucy's desk as she turned to leave, and the brunette's trained eye caught the woman's momentary stutter of movement. Their gaze met, “I want these documents on my desk by  _ 10:30 _ , Lane or you're fired.”

Lucy fought back a snort that would’ve turned into a laugh that would have surely gotten her fired on the spot. She watched Cat walk out of her office, and purposely leaving her door wide open. Lucy was amused—National City and CatCo was starting to look up. Taking another sip of her latte, she fired up her computer to get started on her work. She had three hours, and it really was impossible.

“ But I'm a Lane.” Lucy chuckled under her breath, “And a Lane always rises to a challenge.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	4. CatCo Takes A Hit

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

It has been two weeks since Cat Grant had made it her personal hobby to make Lucy Lane's life a living hell, well at least when it came to work. Between Cat being sued on a daily basis by her current and former employees because the CEO refused to censor herself and the millions of paperwork if buried Lucy under—the former military Major was ready to strangle the woman or just resign. Whichever came first, and fastest.

The only bright light in her life was Kara Danvers, the very woman that her ex boyfriend James Olsen, was still pining over. The same woman the man was trying to smooth talk into a date without being overly obvious, and while Lucy was bothered by seeing it every damn day (she practically lived in Cat's office these days) she was deeply please when Kara shut down his advances at every turn. Either that or Cat was equally annoyed as Lucy was and shooed the man away in that infamous Cat Grant fashion.

Today, however, Cat Grant was in a mood to rival all of her horrible moods and she had a glass of whiskey in her hand by the time Lucy arrived to her office right before noon and Kara sent the brunette a happy, but tired smile. When Cat finally noticed Lucy's presence the media CEO huffed with an eye roll, “Oh good, you're  _ finally  _ here.  _ Here.”  _ Cat dropped a thick folder unceremoniously onto Lucy's lap as she rounded the sofa to close the glass doors to her office.

Lucy glanced at Kara, who again just shrugged and stared down at her own tablet as if something were bothering her and Lucy vowed to check in with her later. She opened the folder Cat had given her and riffled through it's pages with familiar ease before realizing that it was something she'd come to being used to seeing everyday in CatCo. Except this time, it wasn't Cat personally being sued—but an overseas CatCo branch.

Lucy looked up, eyebrow cocked, “Is this your way of telling me you want me to fly to Germany to fix this?”

Cat hummed thoughtfully, “If only it were that easy, Baby Lane. But unfortunately, we are all going to Munich to fix this thorn in my side.”

Lucy's gaze widened slightly, glancing at Kara briefly—who didn’t look as excited for the trip as she would’ve thought, and Kara wasn't meeting her eye, something Lucy would inquire later when they had their weekly dinner and movie at Kara's apartment. The younger Lane looked back to her boss, who was watching them both very closely, “All of us...I can understand why you and I are going, Ms. Grant, but why is Kara going?” it was painfully obvious that Kara didn’t want to go, and Lucy was going to try to get her friend out of it if she could.

Cat groaned under her breath, rolling her eyes and grabbing a handful of candy from her tumbler, “Aside from being my assistant? Kiera knows CatCo policies and operations better than I do,” Cat admitted reluctantly as she slipped on her reading glasses, “And she speaks  _ at least  _ twenty different languages. So why hire a mediocre interpreter when I have one sitting right there.”

“ _ Kara  _ is getting paid extra for this, right?”

Kara cleared her throat, trying to figuratively wedge herself between the two power-heads, not sure if Cat's glass office could withstand their incoming barbs, “Right, well, I only speak eleven different languages Ms. Grant,”  _ Earth languages that is,  _ “And if we don't get ahead of this lawsuit quickly, none of us will get paid ever again. So can we please just get started?”

Both Cat and Lucy stared at Kara minutely, both feeling a tad bit ashamed for attempting to start a pissing match at the start of a CatCo crisis, “The CatCo branch is being sued for promoting terrorism, racism and homophobia. Which could easily spread to the rest of the branches including this one, the HQ,” Lucy listed automatically, combing through her mental notes on how to—

“Glad you have finally decided to join the class, Lane,” Cat interrupted, “Kiera, order us some food, we're going to be here all day I assume?”

Lucy nodded, leaning forward to take off her blazer, “Yeah, we are. Lawsuits like this put the immediate spotlight on you Cat. Then Kara since she works so close with you and as CatCo's executive general counsel, me as well. First thing of business, are either of you hiding any deep dark secrets the outside press that Cat doesn’t control—”

“ _ Yet.” _

“— can exploit?”

“Nope.” “No.”

Lucy looked between the two blondes, they had answered  _ way  _ too quickly for Lucy's liking and that only meant one thing. They were both lying. Not that she could judge them, she had her own skeletons and she did  _ not  _ want them to be surfaced anytime soon. Or ever. She sighed heavily, “Is it too late to turn in my resignation?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara plopped down on the sofa, exhausted. She was idly playing with the buttons on her button down shirt to make sure that she didn’t miss a button, and revealed her supersuit. Between taking suspiciously long bathroom breaks, snack runs, and phone calls from Alex—and working through the CatCo in Munich allegations and reading endless amounts of reports, and coming up with hit and miss strategies to overcome the crisis. Kara was ready for a long nap.

“Ms. Grant,” Lucy placed her phone down, “It's closing hours, maybe we should call it a night and pick this up again in the morning?”

“Is this coming from a legal standpoint or a personal one?”

“Both,” Lucy's eyes narrowed and Cat finally stopped writing her notes and looked up, taking in Kara's less than stellar appearance and Lucy's obvious irritation and exhausting. The CEO finally began to register her own weariness.

“Fine, go, you're both dismissed to go do...your extracurricular activities.” the bitter edge in Cat's tone was caught easily enough by both Lucy and Kara but the older woman was in a prickly mood, and not even Kara wanted to wrangle with her. At least not tonight. While Cat was tending to her candy at her personal bar, she was watching Lucy and Kara gather their things and leaving her office side by side. She set aside her glass of M&Ms in favor of Brandy once the elevator doors closed. If Lucy Lane thought she was going to step into her territory and not get bit, Baby Lane had another thing coming.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	5. Another Day For Kara Zor-El

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Alex looked at her sister curiously, “ _ Munich?  _ Half way across the world...seriously?” they were sitting in Noonan's sharing a sticky bun and having coffee before Alex had to report in to the DEO and Kara to CatCo. They had both been awake since the wee hours of the morning, battling an escaped Fort Rozz prisoner. Supergirl had been chasing the damned thorn covered alien around the city most of the morning and finally caught up to it around sunrise. The hero beat it down just outside of the city before dragging it back to the DEO base and tossing it in a new holding cell.

“I know,” Kara sighed heavily, and finished off the last piece of the sticky bun (though she had eaten most of it, with Alex only taking a bite or two), “but it's work and you know how much I love Cat.”

Alex's coffee mug stopped inches away from her mouth, both eyebrows rising to her hairline, “Cat?”

“Cat? What about Cat?”

“You love Cat?”

“What?!” Kara shrieked, eyes darting around in mild panic, “Alex, what—”

“You just said you loved Cat!”

Kara mentally scrolled back through their conversation while Alex drank her coffee to avoid snickering in Kara's face, but she just couldn't help herself when Kara gasped loudly,  _ “CatCo!  _ I love  _ CatCo!  _ Rao, Alex, it's not funny!” Kara's face was flushed red with embarrassment from her little slip, but she couldn't help but laugh along with her sister. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“You're such an asshole,”

“And you love Cat...co.”

Kara rolled her eyes, pushing a strand of hair from her flushed face, “Ass. Hole.”

“So, is that why you're wearing that suit? Looks good on you, sis. A little expensive, but I think Cat will appreciate the view.”

Kara huffed, rolling her eyes, “Alex, you know this is the only clean suit I have left. I’ve been so busy this week, I haven’t been able to do anything really. Wearing the suit I stole from Armani isn’t how I wanted to start my day.”

“You? Stole that?  _ You? _ Explain.”

“Long story short, the supersuit Winn designed for me, before you finally designed one for me with pants this time, burned when I was flying Mach three over France. I needed clothes.”

“And...you couldn't find a Target?”

“They don't have Target in France.” Kara said flatly

“But...why Armani?”

“The display was the shit. I wanted it. And I was naked. Whatever.”

Alex snorted, “Well for what it's worth, you look like you belong on a runway and not stuffed in some office doing a shit ton of paperwork.”

Kara smiled at her sister, “Thanks, Alex. So, um, you didn’t seem too upset that I said I loved Cat Grant. I-I mean, not that I am! I'm just, saying, your reaction was...not really expected.”

Alex simply shrugged, “Kara, it's your life and if you wanna bang the Queen of all Media, or General Lane's kid, then so be it.”

“Wait, what? G-General Lane's kid? Who? Lucy? Pfft, Alex what the hell—”

“You didn’t think I'd notice the groceries in your apartment or Lucy running in and out your place two to three times a week?”

“Uh, well...we're not  _ banging,”  _ (Kara pointedly ignored Alex's quiet  _ “yet”),  _ “She's just a friend that likes to cook for me every now and then...and watch movies, and sometimes she stays over. No big deal. We're not banging. At all. Nope.”

“Whatever, all I ask is that you be careful, okay?...And just know that I won't hesitate to kill either of them, if they hurt you.”

“And you don't care? At all?”

“I care about you Kara, yes, but as far as who you have sex with? No, I don't care..as long as you're happy, I'm happy.” Alex smiled, “Just don't make me an Aunt too soon, okay?”

Kara stood from her seat and Alex met her halfway for a hug, “You're the best big sister ever...even if you need your eyes checked.”

Alex chuckled, and glanced at her watch, “Well these eyes are telling me that we're both gonna be late if we don't leave soon.”

As the two sisters stepped outside of Noonan's, hugging once more before parting to go their separate ways—Alex caught Kara's arm, “Hey, stop by the DEO when you can today. I have something for you.”

“Well, what is it?”

Alex shrugged, suddenly looking a little shy, “Well, I wanna talk to you about something else too, but the thing I have for you, well, it's a surprise. Have a good day, Kara.”

“Thanks Alex, you too. I love you.”

“I love you too, see you later Kara.”

“Bye, Alex.” Kara stood in front of Noonan's for a little while longer before heading to CatCo Plaza with Cat and Lucy's favorite breakfast foods and latte's hand.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

It was turning out to be another long day locked away in Cat's office. And since today wasn't as windy as the day before and they were able to sit out on the balcony to work and enjoy warm weather. Kara had taken off her suit jacket and set it across the back of Lucy's chair while she took a seat next to Cat on the sofa. The Kryptonian had been uncomfortably aware of how well fitted her suit was, especially the pants around her crotch area and if either Lucy or Cat (who was sitting rather close, curiously so) noticed her bulge, neither indicated that they have.

Though Kara was the Queen of obliviousness anyway—she never did once catch the not so subtle and appreciative glances from both older women—or the heated glaring contest they’d engage in when they caught the other looking. But Kara did notice when Cat shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and the woman's bare foot touched the tanned skin just above Kara's ankle high dress shoes. She looked up from one of the many complaint files she was reading, to her boss curiously, and shifted away politely. She didn’t want to make Cat uncomfortable, even if she was the one to initiate the touch.

Before her assistant could move or stumble through an apology she didn’t owe to anyone, Cat tossed her own folder on the coffee table with the others, “It's starting to become abundantly clear that reading these files over and over won't get us anywhere,” she settled her arm on the spine of the sofa, behind Kara and if the CEO moved any closer she'd practically be in the hero's lap and Lucy was fighting the urge to make any sly comments—yet, “Both of you take the rest of the day off, get some rest and check your work emails this evening for further instruction.”

Lucy eyed their boss warily, not liking where this was all going, “Ms. Grant...”

“We're flying to Munich, Germany tomorrow. Pack warm and be aware that this situation might take a while to handle. Days to weeks, unfortunately.”

“What about Carter, Ms. Grant?”

Cat looked at Kara momentarily, of course that would be Kara's first concern. Not the fact that Cat was basically demanding that she and Lucy put their personal lives on hold to fly halfway across the world to handle CatCo business without asking first. But she asked about her son, her pride and joy, one of the few things that had a permanent place in her heart.

“I will make the proper arrangements for my son, Kara...thank you. You and Baby Lane need to be well rested, we may very well be heading into war with the press that I do not yet control. Also, go down to finance and take two company cards. I want you both to have a new wardrobe. We're going to be in front of a lot of camera's, we should all look our best. More so than usual.” with that, Cat rose from her perch that was nearly Kara's lap and went back into her office. Lucy and Kara stared at each other, wide eyed.

“Want to come over later, have our last movie night for the next couple of weeks?”

Lucy eyed Kara, her mind running a mile a minute—it was still early in the day, Kara looked nice—well Kara  _ always  _ looked nice in her opinion, but today Kara looked good enough to fucking devour and Lucy was looking gorgeous if she could toot her own horn. And she often did. It was just, Lucy didn’t want to push too hard. She wasn't even sure what Kara's preference was, but given the prominent shape of her crotch...too natural looking to be a strap on, Lucy was certain that Kara was into women. And if she wasn't, then she was by far the kinkiest person Lucy has ever met then.

_ Fuck it, what's the worst that could happen?  _ “Actually, Kara, would you mind...if we went out and got lunch instead at the bistro down the street from your apartment?”

“The one with the grilled steak commercial?” Kara visibly perked up, and Lucy just smiled.

“Yeah, that one.” Kara's been after that bistro for a week or two now ever since she saw their grilled steak commercial with homemade A1 dipping sauce and three side choices. Lucy could've sworn the blonde drooled a bit, but it was too dark to actually tell—but until proven otherwise. Kara had definitely drooled.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Cat watched as Kara and Lucy walked through her office side by side, though while Lucy headed straight to her office to collect her belongings. Kara had stopped in front of Cat's desk with her jacket over her arm. The CEO raised her eyebrow curiously.

“Yes?”

“I, uh, Ms. Grant I was just wondering if you'd like to come with us? To lunch, I mean.”

“By 'us' I am assuming you mean Better Lane and yourself?” Cat set her glasses down and rounded her desk until she was standing in front of her much taller assistant. Cat took the jacket from Kara and held it open for her, “I appreciate the invitation, but I do have much more important things to do at the moment.”

“Right. Like...making sure CatCo is still an empire after this.” Kara turned around and let Cat help her put on her jacket—a bit uncharacteristic, but a welcome change. However brief. “I'll send you back some lunch anyway, is...that okay?”, Kara turned again, staring down at her boss.

“Always taking care of me, even when you don't have to. You truly are the best assistant I've ever had.” Cat had to look away, knowing she'd get lost in those pale blue eyes. The older woman squeezed Kara's firm biceps, holding on just a second longer than appropriate, “Now go, before I change my mind. Chop chop, Kiera.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lucy handed their waiter her menu and looked at Kara with awe, “I honestly don't understand where you put all of that food and still manage to look so good.”

“I, um, I work out. And I also have a high metabolism.” Kara studied Lucy as she took in her surroundings for the third time, scoping out the exits and the other guests into the bistro for any signs of a threat. Kara smiled, “My sister does that a lot too.”

“Does what?”

“Be paranoid.”

“It's called being aware of your surroundings, how is Alex by the way?” Lucy smirked, and sipping her water. And while she was looking around, she noticed a few women whose gazes lingered a little too long on her blonde friend. Not that Lucy could really blame them, Kara had always been a sight to look at—but today, wearing that midnight blue designer suit—it should be illegal to look that  _ dashing.  _ (And Lucy was once again wondering how much Cat was really paying Kara). The former soldier understood why their gazes continued to linger, and she considered herself lucky to know Kara's heart. Or at least, the surface of it. There was still so much Lucy didn’t know about her friend.

“Alex is fine, she's...been working a lot, but she's fine.”

“She's with the FBI, right?”

Kara nodded, “Uh, yes. We actually had breakfast this morning at Noonan's.”

“Really? I can't imagine Alex eating  _ anything  _ out of that place.”

“Yeah, I mostly ate it.” Kara shared Lucy's smile, digging into their shared appetizer as soon as their waiter set it down, “So, how is everything with you, Luce?”

Lucy shrugged, “I've been doing better now that I have my own place to call home, and I still can't thank you enough for finding that apartment for me, Kara. It's literally a dime a dozen.”

“What are friends for, right?” the Kryptonian adjusted her glasses as she listened in on a police scanner halfway across the city but thankfully it was nothing pressing enough that Supergirl was needed. Not this time. “Your next boyfriend is gonna be one lucky guy.”

“Maybe.” Lucy licked the fondue cheese from her thumb, looking at Kara from beneath her eyelashes, “Or maybe I should start dating women.”

Kara blinked, swallowing her chip without really chewing, “Uh—well, whatever, er, whatever makes you happy.”

“At the moment, you and this amazing cheese make me happy. So, a toast then?”

Kara toasted chips with Lucy, and tried to calm her racing heart.  _ She  _ made Lucy happy. Well, she was competing with cheese—but it gave Kara hope that maybe Alex's teasing this morning hadn’t been completely wrong. And the Kryptonian had an inkling that going to Germany was going to change her life, for better or for worse, she wasn't sure—yet.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	6. Goodbye National City (For Now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I revamped the last five chapters if anyone wants to go back and read them. Minor changes for some, but it changes the whole tone of the story and it makes me feel better that those mess ups of mine are fixed and I can get this ball rolling. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a filler so... enjoy, hopefully.:)

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara walked through the DEO towards her sisters lab fairly quickly, returning the smiles and greetings she received from the Agents she passed in the hallway. Once she reached her destination, Kara closed and locked the door so that they wouldn't be interrupted. This was probably the last social visit she and Alex will be able to have for the next few weeks. As much as it saddened Kara, she was so excited to leave and go see the rest of the world even if that meant that her duties as Supergirl were going to be stretched very thinly.

Alex looked up and took off her goggles and lab gloves as Kara took a seat on a nearby stool, the end of her cape pooling around the back of her feet on the floor. “Well you look like you're in a good mood, what's up? Did the trip get canceled?”

“ Not even close, I just had a really great lunch today.”

“ With who?”

“ Uh, Lucy...”

“ Uh huh, and was it the the food or the company that's got you smiling like that?”

Kara shrugged, “A little bit of both, but don't judge me, Lucy is really great once you get to know her.”

“ Yeah I bet,” Alex smirked, opening the drawer to her left, “Here, I made these for you.”

Alex tossed her sister a lead box, and Kara caught the small container easily and now really curious to see what was so precious inside that Alex felt the need to be so dramatic. When Kara opened the lid however, she just laughed but her face was heating up. The Kryptonian set the box on the counter and pulled out the little package with her insignia on it. “Alex, seriously?”

“ Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you. There's about forty or so custom made condoms in there, so you know...there shouldn't be any pregnancy scares. Again.”

Kara wanted to crawl into a hole and lay there for a few days. It was bad enough if her sister had just bought her condoms, but making custom made ones? It was mortifying. She's been meaning to find a new physician—she'd do it when she got back to town. “It was one time, Alex.”

“ Yeah, and you called me at three in the morning freaking the fuck out. Those...well, those won't break so let's just drop it and never talk about it again.”

“ What if I need a refill?” Kara asked as she put the little package away and closed the lid.

“ Then bring the box back and I'll have some ready for you, simple as that.”

Kara smiled and tapped Alex's foot with her own, “I ever tell you that you're the best sister I’ve ever had?”

“ I'm your only sister, goof. So, you ready to go to Germany?”

“ Yeah, I mean...I know I'm only gonna be on reserve as Supergirl until I get back and all, but I'm kinda nervous. This is a big step for my career at CatCo, I don't wanna mess it up. What if, I mean...I know Cat and I have a good working relationship now, but I don't wanna mess anything up because I misread the situation.”

Alex scooted closer to her sister, and took her hand in her own and squeezed tightly, “Over thinking it, is gonna mess everything up. Just don't think about it, alright? Just be yourself, Kara Danvers. You've always been sure of yourself, Kara, don't start second guessing yourself now.”

Kara exhaled loudly, and shook her head, “Have you talk to Hank about all of this? I didn’t see him on my way in.”

“ He's...He's Hank, but you don't work for the DEO and he knows he has no real way to forbid you from going. He agreed to only call you for high end emergencies. So you're covered here, I made sure of it.”

“ Thanks Alex, for everything.” Kara smiled, picking up her box as she stood from her stool and Alex rose to meet her for their final hug until Kara was able to come back home for good. “I'll text you tomorrow, okay?”

“ Alright. Make sure you send pictures, and not of Cat's ass this time.”

“ _ That,  _ was an accident.”

“ I bet you still have it.”

Kara's smile answered that question for Alex, but suddenly Kara stopped and turned back to the brunette, “Hey, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something, what's up Alex?”

The older Danvers sibling just shook her head, whatever she wanted to tell Kara earlier today when they were having breakfast was now safely locked away in her mind. Kara had enough to deal with already without adding Alex's insecurities onto that large pile, “Oh, it was nothing Kara. Go home and get some sleep, and don't forget to check in with me every couple of days.”

Kara's head tilted to the side, and she looked concerned and unsure, “Alex...?”

Alex began to shoo the Kryptonian out of her lab, forcing herself to smile reassuringly, “It's nothing to worry about, Kara, now go home and pack.”

Kara finally budged, though that crinkle between her eyebrows was still there, “Okay, Alex. If you're sure...I'm only a phone call away, okay?”

Alex shoved her sister out the door, and blew a strand of hair from her face, “I love you little sister, and try not to let Cat walk all over you.”

Kara snorted, then frowned, “How?”

“ By thinking with your big head.” Alex deadpanned, and shut the door in Kara's face and locked it for good measure. Not that it could really keep Kara out if she had a real desire to go back in. The young hero looked down at the box in her hand, and with a smile she used her super speed to exit the DEO.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The very next morning, Kara was running around her apartment like a chicken with it's head cut off. The previous night she took her sister's advice and packed her clothes, both old and new and made sure to pack winter clothes. She may not be able to feel the cold like others but she still had to look the part. She had an emergency the night before, a fire, and she came home completely exhausted and passed out on her sofa with everything half-finished.

The email Cat issued to her and Lucy stated that there would be a car to pick them up and take them to CatCo's private airstrip at eight in the morning and to be dressed comfortably for a fourteen hour flight. Kara woke up at six in a state of panic, still in her super suit and covered in soot and ashes. She took a speedy shower and dressed casually. A pair of jeans, converse (no socks) and a hoodie topped with a baseball cap to compliment her messy bun. She was a wreck, but by the time the company car came around to pick her up. Kara had all five of her suitcases packed, including her carry on bag that contained her clean super suit and boots.

The entire drive to the airstrip, Kara was busy mentally making sure that she had everything. Still worried that she had forgotten something, but whatever little thing she would need she could always buy later. And she was so thankful that she wouldn't have to put her bags through a scanner. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain having a lead box full of condoms with the House of El's insignia on the packages. She can't imagine how awkward that would’ve been trying to explain that to TSA.

By the time they arrived, Kara saw two other company vehicles parked and knew that she was the last to arrive, but not late thankfully. But she might as well have been with the look Cat was giving her when she finally stepped onto the private jet and plopped down on the sofa with a huff. Cat rolled her eyes and swished around her coffee on the sofa across from Kara's and of course Cat's definition of 'comfortable' was a tight designer dress with a belt around the waist and high heels.

Lucy was sitting in a chair just behind the two blondes, dressed similar to Kara but without the cap and exhausted aura going on around her.

“ Well, it's about time Kiera. I was almost worried you died in a fire or something.”

Kara's eyes snapped to Cat's unreadable gaze. Kara didn’t give her anything back, like always, she just laughed it off and fiddled with her glasses. It was enough to make the CEO look away, and Kara laid her head back on the cushions and just laid there listening to Cat and Lucy make small talk. It was almost enough to lure her to sleep, but by the time they were in the air Cat had her and Lucy reviewing the itinerary for their duration in Germany. Meetings, after meeting after meeting. All Kara saw was death. Death by power-point, death by court room hearings.

As they were going through the paperwork and names of who was important and who wasn't, Kara had gotten comfortable on the sofa, stretched out on it with her shoes kicked off somewhere on the floor. At one point, one eye had finally given in and shut on it's own and the other quickly followed. She was out like a light,with the folder resting on her stomach, rising up and down steadily.

Cat was the first to notice, and while she would normally find something to make a loud noise to startle her often tired assistant awake or simple yell her name—the CEO simply turned a blind eye to the sleeping blonde across the aisle, and continued speaking with Lucy.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

When Kara woke again, they were still in the air with ten more hours to go. Her hoodie had risen up slightly and her position had hardly changed but her hat was gone and so was the folder that was resting on her stomach. Her shoes had been neatly placed by her carry on bag, and she wondered which of the two had gotten up and straightened up her mess. But if she had to take a wild guess, it could have been Lucy. She didn’t think Cat would do something so nice and trivial in front of a witness.

The Kryptonian stretched and sat up, unaware of two very interested and predatory gazes lingering on the patch of skin that had been exposed even more when she stretched. “Ms. Grant, I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“ I suppose I can let it slide, but don't let it happen again Kiera. I would hate to fire you.”

Kara ducked her head to hide her smile, “Right, um, was there anything important I missed?”

“ A little bit, but I'll go over it with you later. Lunch is ready, it's in the microwave for you.”

Cat glanced at Lucy, eying her over the rim of her mug, but she didn’t say anything. She just watched Lucy watch Kara rise from her seat and walk into the jet's kitchen to get her plate of lunch. Cat was already aware that she had some serious competition with the younger Lane sister, but what she wasn't aware of was that she wasn't sure if she  _ wanted  _ to be in competition with the brunette. Lucy was quite beautiful in her own right, but Cat didn’t allow herself to continue that line of thinking. Instead she allowed her gaze to flicker to the youngest of the three in the kitchen and drink her in like a tall glass of ice cold water. The reason for their trip to Munich, Germany wasn't the best—but no one said that it wouldn't be fun behind closed doors.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you'd like to see with these three, just let me know.
> 
> C_S


	7. Playing With Fire

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

It has been two hours since the three women landed in Munich, Germany. Lucy and Kara had changed into warmer and more appropriate clothing in the private bedroom of the jet. (Separately of course), Cat didn’t bother. She had her long fur coat in the closet near the cockpit. By the time they arrived to the grand hotel they would be calling their home away from home, they were looking the part of being CatCo headquarter executives. Despite Kara being Cat's assistant, she knew enough about her boss and CatCo to be sent to Germany alone with Lucy to handle the mess this particular CatCo branch found themselves in.

But at this point, it was all about image and if Cat didn’t show face—it would be worse than it already was, plus she was itching to fire someone...or just a lot of people in general. The hotel staff did everything they could to keep the paparazzi and the various News crews back from the three women. But they were stretched thin, the crowd was entirely too large and rowdy as most were not pleased to see Cat Grant at all. Not that the CEO could even stop to care, she continued walking into the hotel. Kara was making up the rear, her carry on bag snug against her side, secure around her shoulders.

Once they were secure inside of the hotel, Kara took lead and walked up to the counter smiling politely at the redhead behind the counter and spoke in perfect Bavarian, accent and all. It shocked Lucy but Cat wasn't. She's both seen and heard how talented her assistants tongue was a while ago—language wise. She stood off to the side with her sunglasses firmly in place, mouth pressed into a hard line. Giving off the perfect impression of being the cold blooded bitch everyone thought her to be.

“Hello, reservations for Cat Grant please?”

The woman, like Lucy, was a bit stumped at Kara's use of their local language and so beautifully at that. Usually when they had American visitors, well...things hardly ever went so well. She didn’t bother to inform the blonde that she knew English. Instead she just smiled at Kara and began typing away and making small conversation which Kara entertained much to the annoyance of the two women on either side of her. They weren’t too sure of what was being said between Kara and the front desk attendant but the sly looks the redhead kept sending Kara confirmed their suspicions.

Cat huffed loudly, and made a show of checking her very expensive watch with an eye roll behind her sunglasses, “Honestly, Kiera, how long does it take to get three room keys? Stop fiddling around with  _ the help,  _ chop chop!”

Kara cleared her throat, hoping that the redhead didn’t understand what Cat was saying but judging by how fast she produced the appropriate documents for Kara to review and sign, she did. “I'm sorry, she's been in a bad mood since we left the states.”

“It's perfectly understandable, Ms. Danvers.” the woman took back the papers, and offered three key cards, “Your luggage is already waiting for you in the presidential suite. These key cards are also for the elevator, it's very private and for your use only and the authorized staff members. The elevator has golden doors, very hard to miss. Would you like me to show you the way?”

Kara adjusted her tie, and shook her head, “No, thank you. We have it from here, thank you.”

“Of course, and if you need anything else Ms. Danvers...I'll be happy to help with anything you might need. Anything at all.” she had said it in English and Kara just about died on the spot when Cat took off her glasses, poised to reprimand the girl and to have her fired or  _ something _ just as Lucy was gearing up on Kara's other side, ready to spout out laws for sexual harassment just to scare the girl. But Kara was faster than them both, and gently took both women by their arms and lead them away. Kara had no idea what that was all about, but she was positive that it wouldn't be wise for the general counsel and CEO of CatCo to cause a scene in the lobby of the hotel on their first day of arrival.

She was able to shuffle them into the elevator and she wished that there was more than one way into the presidential suite because the moment the doors closed, Cat was all over it—and not in the most pleasurable way she wanted her to be.

“And just what the hell was that?”

“I um—”

“I did not bring you along on this trip to giggle and blush,  _ Kiera!  _ I brought you here to work and to help make sure things go smoothly, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Ms. Grant, but—”

“She's right, Kara.” Lucy added, arms folded across her ample chest her expression unreadable—a striking contrast to Cat's confusingly furious one, “We can not afford any distractions, especially another lawsuit. Everyone in this country knows why we're here.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry I was just trying to be nice. It won't happen again.”  _ Rao, how long is this elevator ride going to be?! _

Finally, the elevator doors opened quietly and Kara almost used her super speed to get away from the two older women behind her, only to stop—completely floored by what she saw. This was the best presidential suite she's ever seen in her entire life, she knew that it had three bedrooms and three baths with a fully stocked kitchen based on the grocery list Cat provided on the way over and a living room and a dining room. But seeing it, it was even more beautiful than the pictures. Breathtaking and while money could not buy happiness...well, Kara believed whoever said that might have been a tad bit off track. Kara grabbed a room service menu and went hunting for the room with the large window facing towards the the Atlantic.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

In a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, Kara was fast asleep on the sofa surrounded by paperwork and half edited speeches for Cat and Lucy, along with a journal of prepared answers resting on her stomach. Rising and falling slowly with her deep and even breathing. Her glasses were still on her face, pushed up slightly but she looked so adorable that neither Cat or Lucy had the heart to remove them—and luckily for Kara they didn’t.

Lucy set aside her own workload and rose from her chair to go get a bottle of wine from the kitchen, a very expensive label, but of course Cat had to have the best or nothing at all. Not that Lucy minded, she knew Cat knew her alcohol and she was going to be in for a treat. She had every intentions of taking full advantage of that fact given the shit storm they would have to face starting tomorrow in the afternoon with their first press conference. Lucy opened the bottle and grabbed two glasses that might have been a bit bigger than she was used to. She rolled up her sleeves, and went back into the living room and handed Cat a glass. As some sort of peace offering or that she didn’t want to be drinking alone, Lucy couldn't be sure, but she was grateful that the older woman took the offered glass.

She poured them both a generous amount before setting the bottle down on the coffee table and went back to her seat in the chair across from Cat's. For a while the only noise in the room was Kara's soft snoring and the soft hum of the TV in the background. It was peaceful, until Cat decided to break it—and Lucy wishes that she had just gone to bed instead.

“How long have you and Kiera been friends, Lane?”

Lucy considered not answering, simply to watch the woman squirm with wonder—but the last thing anyone wanted was an agitated Cat Grant. More so than she usually was, but she couldn't even get her friend's name right and it made Lucy's eye twitch. She couldn't for the life of her, figure out why or even how, Kara was still so good to the woman. Knowing what she knew about the younger Danvers sister, Lucy knew she had a big heart.

“Not long,” Lucy replied, after a while, “But it feels like I've known her for years.”

Cat hummed quietly, “She has a way of doing that to you, doesn’t she?”

Lucy smiled somewhat, bringing her wine glass to her lips to hide it, “I make her home cooked meals three times a week because I made a terrible character judgment. It was supposed to be a one time thing as an apology...until I realized how much junk food she ate and that she didn’t even know how to use her own oven.”

“You...you cook for her?” Cat croaked, the cleared her throat, “That's very kind of you, do you cook for your boyfriend as well? He's been looking quite a bit on the sickly side lately.”

Lucy couldn't be bothered to hide her smile anymore, she knew Cat was fishing but she didn’t expect her to be so bold so soon, “James and I broke up, Ms. Grant. I’ve found a new wave to ride.”

Cat glowered at the brunette over her choice of words, knowing that it was done purposely, “Careful, Baby Lane, you're starting to play with fire.”

“Fraternization isn’t against CatCo policy, unless you're the boss... _ boss.”  _ Lucy set her wine glass down and stood over Kara's sleeping form, “Then it would be sexual harassment.”

“There are ways around that, Lane.” Cat growled, not liking Lucy's tone. She had half a mind to fire Lois' younger sister if she didn’t need her so badly at the moment.

“Yes, there are, but it's a good thing that Kara won't be making the first move. Point for me.” Lucy reached down, placing her hand on Kara's thigh, a little higher than necessary and shook the blonde's leg gently then a little harder until Kara's eyes snapped open and she sat up a little bit, already apologizing for falling asleep in the middle of a work session for the second time that day. Cat sat in her chair calmly, watching as Lucy assured her assistant that it was okay and that they were done anyway. Cat wanted to know when Lucy was going to remove her hand, or when Kara was going to notice that the lawyer's hand was dangerously close to her semi-hard cock. With those sweatpants, it wasn't hard to miss much. Was Kara  _ that _ tired to not have any shame (not that either Lucy or Cat were really complaining), or was she always that confident in private settings.

Cat didn’t have the answer, however, given the small bit of information provided earlier—Lucy might know how Kara acted behind closed doors. Cat wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to her inquiries. It was only when Kara bid her a very sleepy goodnight and shuffled to her room.

Lucy cleaned her own mess and retired for the night when Cat finally decided it was time for bed as well. Cat was pouring herself a glass of water when Lucy reentered the kitchen, wearing a short silk robe.  _ You're smarter, more successful and even prettier than your sister,  _ it was on the tip of the CEO's tone but she kept it to herself. Cat Grant didn’t give compliments, she received them.

The counter edge dug into the small of her back painfully, but she ignored it. The sight of the robe rising higher on Lucy's athletic thighs was more important, and Cat drained the rest if the water in two gulps. She set the glass aside and like a predator, she eased her way behind Lucy as she was still half crouching and rummaging through the fridge. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, using the other one to brace herself on the counter.

Lucy looked over her shoulder, the corners of her lips twitching, “Can I help you, Ms. Grant?”

“I don't share very well, Baby Lane. You will do well to remember that.”

Lucy slowly rose to her feet, until she and Cat were face to face, sharing the same oxygen, nose to nose. They stared each other down for what felt like an eternity but in reality it was just seconds before Lucy leaned forward, alluding to a kiss but at the last second she moved to the right until her lips were less than an inch from Cat's ear, “Goodnight, Ms. Grant.”

Lucy reached behind her and grabbed the bottled water and ducked under Cat's arm, leaving the media Queen in the kitchen. It was a full five minutes before Cat finally composed herself and closed the refrigerator door, placing both hands on her waist, a hip cocked to the side. Then she smiled mysteriously to herself and went to her master suite to shower and sleep.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C_S


	8. Kara Gets Caught

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Fours days. That's how long the DEO was able to keep National City safe without Supergirl's help, four days. An alien with super strength escaped the DEO's holding cells and was running a rampage throughout the city. It was, thankfully, one of the days that Kara was able to stay at the hotel while Cat and Lucy were at the CatCo building to try and sort through the angry masses and fire a whole lot of people who apparently couldn't do their jobs right. Kara had been left with a task, one she completed with her superspeed. It was Cat's speech for her press conference tomorrow morning. The CEO had given her assistant key pointers to focus on and Kara took over from there with hints here and there from Lucy on where to add some finesse to avoid adding fuel to the raging fire.

Not that Kara ever would, she was too good at her job to make such a drastic mistake like that. Cat had personally made sure of it.

Kara had been lounging on the living room sofa flipping through the hotel provided cable channels while munching on a ton of food service junk food in her button down shirt and boxer briefs when she got the call from Alex. Leaving everything behind, Kara was in her super suit and out of the window three seconds flat. She was careful to fly high enough to avoid detection, and avoided going too fast to break the sound barrier while still in the city. But the moment she hit the mountains, Kara picked up the pace and hit Mach Three across the Atlantic ocean and was in National City in a matter of minutes. She was soaking wet from head to toe by the time she got there, tackling the heavy set alien so hard she knocked him off of his feet and through a building. Kara skidded to a stop, and pushed her cape aside just as the alien dug himself out of the wall and glared at the heroine.

Kara smiled at him and shrugged nonchalantly as if to say 'what are ya gonna do?'. He apparently didn’t appreciate the humor and charged at Supergirl. Kara cracked her knuckles, she's been waiting for a good fight lately.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ Are you sure you're okay?” Alex asked for the umpteenth time when she and Kara landed back at the DEO base, “You looked like you got your bell rung for a minute out there, Kara.”

Supergirl shook her head, squeezing her sister's shoulder reassuringly, “Alex, it wasn't that bad. He just took me off guard, that's all.”

“ He has super strength.”

“ So do I.”

“ He hit you over the head with a sewer lid. Five times.” Alex deadpanned.

“ And somehow, I still flew us here without a single problem.” Kara countered easily, not bothering to mention the throbbing ache her left temple was suffering through but she knew she was fine. Well enough to fly over the entire Atlantic ocean for the second time. “It's day time there, Alex. I technically have the day off, Lucy and Cat are out and I'll just lay under the sun all day.”

Alex wanted to argue, to get her sister to stay at least an hour or two under the sunbed but she knew that if Kara didn’t want to do something. She wasn't going to do it. The Agent finally released the hero's cape and took a step back, “Fine...fine, but text me when you get there alright?”

“ Alright.”

“ Promise me, Kara. You have selective memory.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully and linked her pinky with Alex's before pulling her older sister into a tight hug, “I promise, Alex. I will be fine, and I will call. Now I really have to go.” with one final squeeze, Kara took off to the skies again and Alex shielded her eyes from the dirt flying everywhere. She tracked Kara with her eyes the best she could until her younger sister broke the sound barrier and was gone.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara made it back to Germany with little issue, though she was flying low and fast enough to create massive waves on either side of her body. Every now and then she looked back to see dolphins riding her waves, wishing she could pull out her phone to take a picture but she didn’t want to go through the hassle of getting another phone. By the time Kara made it back to Germany, (she would admit to taking her time) she was a little bit tired but the moment she flew through the window back into her hotel bedroom, she made sure to message Alex to let her know she was safe followed by a selfie once she was out of her suit. She didn’t want to sit through another lecture from Alex about taking pictures of herself on her personal phone while still wearing her super suit.

Checking for the time, she saw that she still had a few hours before Lucy and Cat's were due to return back to the hotel for the evening. She took a quick shower, and just put on a pair of her matching dark gray Calvin Klein hip briefs and sports bra and then jumped onto her bed, nearly breaking the poor thing. She began browsing through the channels, the same thing she was doing before Alex interrupted her, and Kara was thankful she was able to speak so many languages because otherwise watching TV would’ve been a nightmare and completely out of the question.

As she was switching through the channels, the adrenaline from the fight was starting to wear off but Kara was still feeling tingly and a tad bit horny. It never failed for this to happen to her after a good fight, it got her blood pumping every time. She was just thankful she never got a boner in her super suit—on live TV that is.

With the knowledge that she was alone in the presidential suite, Kara got comfortable against the pillows and pushed down her briefs somewhat and grasped her soft member, it twitched the moment the tips of her fingers reached the warm skin. Kara sighed softly, spreading her legs wider. She closed her eyes as she began to gently fondle herself until her cock becomes semi erect. The Kryptonian closed her eyes, trying to picture that her hand was someone else's. A softer hand, more like Cat or Lucy's, maybe both. Kara twitched and moaned softly at the thought of both of the powerful woman stroking her hardening dick. Kara's hand slid from her thigh, down to her balls, lightly squeezing as she collected the pre-cum from her tip and began stroking herself.

It didn’t Kara too long to start moving her hips in a steady rhythm, her slick hand tightening around her cock, a loud moan escaping her. Kara fought the urge to speed up and get off too soon—she wanted to enjoy it without feeling rushed. She was thinking about the feel of Lucy's hands and Cat's mouth all over her.  _ “Damn..”  _ she inhaled deeply, the images shifting behind her closed eyes. She was still on her back with Lucy on top of her, her cock buried inside the lawyer to the hilt. The woman had her hands on Kara's stomach, head thrown back in the throes of passion while Cat rode the blonde's face, one hand on top of Lucy's while the other was stroking the brunette's clit.

“ Oh fuck... _ fuckfuckfuck,”  _ a rattling sensation tickled down her spine, and with an embarrassing quickness, Kara was coming. She was coming all over her bare stomach, landing just beneath her sports bra. Her thighs were quivering slightly, toes uncurling as she lay there breathing deeply as her hand was still gently stroking her dick.

Eventually she was able to open her eyes. She would admit to thinking about Cat when she was having her 'me time' but never Lucy, and it was a first. It was quicker than before, she figured because she left the door wide open or the fact that they were all staying in one area for an indefinite amount of time. Either way, Kara knew she was screwed. She was aware that she wanted both of them, but there was no way she could have them both. At the same time. The young hero removed her hand from her softening member, wincing at how sticky her hand was. She scooted from the bed carefully, and removed her briefs completely. Time for shower, so she can think clearly...and clean herself up. Of course if Kara had been paying attention, she would’ve picked up on the second heartbeat on the floor.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lucy was in a mood, there had been an impromptu board meeting that she wasn't particularly needed for but she did recommend to Cat that she should be present anyway during this delicate time. Of course, Cat Grant being Cat Grant immediately dismissed her and Lucy didn’t bother to stick around. It wasn't her job to beg the woman to accept help, it was her job to provide it where it was needed. Some reason, it still irked Lucy to no end being dismissed so casually. She and Cat will be having words before the day was over, she was sure of it.

Lucy wasn't curious enough to explore Munich on her own, so the driver brought her straight back to the hotel and Lucy ordered room service at the front desk before taking the elevator up to her temporary home. She dropped her briefcase in the arm chair, kicking off her heels and picked them up before heading down the hall to her room. She saw that Kara's door was open, suddenly remembering that her friend had the entire day off. Lucy stopped at the door, hand raised to knock on the door frame but the vision before her made her stop dead in her tracks. Whatever she was going to say was long forgotten—her heart lodged in her throat seemingly and her eyes comically wide.  _ Jesus Christ...is that was hiding beneath those pants?... _

Lucy knew that she was invading in a private moment, a mortifying one (for Kara that is). She should've backed away, or closed the door partially—anything except stand there and watch her friend, soon becoming best friend, get herself off and come all over her sun kissed abs. Lucy shouldn't want to lick it off, but she did. She wanted to very much, but she gained control of her legs and was gone just before Kara opened her eyes.

Lucy heard the shower start up just before she carefully closed her own door. She leaned back against it and breathed out heavily, trying to calm her rapidly beating heartbeat that was in perfect sync with the throbbing ache in her panties. The image of Kara masturbating would forever be ingrained into her mind. Suddenly Lucy wasn't as mad as Cat as she once was.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was dressed in a pair of short shorts and a  _ Star Wars  _ tank top when she exited her bedroom, still unaware of the other presence in the hotel suite. But she smelled the food coming from the kitchen and was instantly on alert and very curious. She slowly walked around the corner, and found Lucy sitting at the counter wearing her silk pajamas and was eating a steak with a side of macaroni and cheese and some greens with a plate of freshly baked butter rolls and Kara's stomach howled at the moon in hunger. And even more so when she noticed the plate next to Lucy that contained a similar meal just double the proportions.

Kara walked into the grand kitchen, standing on just the opposite side of the counter. Her stomach twisted a little painfully for the food just out of her reach but while Kara was starving. Dread was beginning to make her stomach flip as well.

“ Lucy, how was everything?”

The dark haired woman smiled, cutting up a few more pieces of her steak, “It all went better than expected, though we did have some hiccups here and there. But given the right pushes and pulls...we will be back in National City in three weeks tops.”

Kara was relieved to finally have a time period, she was sure that she could handle flying back and forth over the Atlantic but it wasn't very ideal especially if she did not know how long she was to be doing that tedious little task. But three weeks? She could handle it, the DEO could handle. National city couldn't get into  _ that  _ much trouble.

Lucy noticed Kara's relief and chuckled, “Yeah, I had the exact same reaction. Getting out of the states is nice and everything, but only for vacation not work. I was ready to go home the moment we landed.”

Kara returned the smile but she wasn't quite sure if it reached her eyes, “Speaking of home...uh, Lucy, how long h-have you been here?”

“ Oh...”Lucy made a show of eating a tiny piece of steak, keep her gaze steady with Kara's, looking very much like the predator trapping its prey. And Kara wasn't sure if she was worried or turned on—probably both. “I've been here for a while, Kara.”

_ Oh no... _ “A...while?”

“ Yes, about thirty minutes now. And you should eat, before your food gets cold or you pass out. When was the last time you ate Kara?” Lucy asked as she slid the heavy plate across the counter to the Kryptonian and suddenly Kara wasn't sure where her appetite was anymore as all of the color was drained from her face. She knew she left her door wide open and seeing as Lucy was in her night clothes already, and that she would have to pass Kara's room to get to her own. Supergirl was about to pass out from embarrassment.

“ Wha...”

“ Cat sent me back earlier than expected, she had a few loose ends to start tying up but she should be in shortly.”

“ I-I-I...I uh, ahem, Lucy—I, you...um...”

Lucy set her fork down, finally deciding to take pity on the woman in front of her, “Kara, breathe.”

“ I am breathing, Lucy, I just...” Kara stopped and took a calming breath, trying to compose her thoughts, “Oh Rao this is embarrassing,” Kara left the kitchen and went into the living room. She plopped down in one of the chairs, with her elbows on top of her knees and her face buried in her hands. She was cursing her dumb luck. Forgetting her own meal for the moment, Lucy followed after her and kneeled in front of Kara.

Lucy ignored how toned Kara's legs were, like they were sculptured by the Gods of Olympus themselves. She reached up and tugged Kara's hands away from her face and was relieved to see that she wasn't crying but now her face was bright red. Lucy tightened her hands around Kara's, shifting to sitting on her knees between Kara's legs. Their position was not lost on her, but she was more concerned about Kara's feelings than the rising opportunity between them (pun not intended).

“ Kara, you know you're my friend right?...Right?”

“ Right.”

“ I mean it Kara Danvers, you're literally my only friend that I have these days. My only civilian friend, even though our friendship started off rough.”

Kara smiled somewhat, eyes still downcast, “Yeah, I know Luce.”

“ Then you should know that I'm not gonna turn my back just because you're a bit different. You're just even more special than I thought, and I'm perfectly okay with that Kara. I promise, and I'll knock out anyone who tries to say otherwise.”

Kara's eyes raised to meet Lucy's determined ones, searching and seeing the truth in them and her smile grew just a little more, “You mean that, Lucy?”

“ Of course I do, Kara, and now I can see why you didn’t want James. He's definitely not your type is he?” Lucy squeezed Kara's hands once more before releasing them and placing them on her bare thighs as she prepared to get up,

Kara shook her head, feeling her confidence come back full throttle as well as her hunger. She stood rather quickly, and for a fleeting moment Lucy was at eye level with her crotch but she quickly pulled the lawyer to her feet and pulled her into a human approved bone crushing hug, whispering her gratitude in the shorter woman's ear.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Kara's strong back, feeling those muscles with her eyes closed and breathing Kara in as her hands finally settled in the middle of the blonde's back, “You're welcome, Kara...but seriously, next time close the door. Or next time, I won't quietly creep by and pretend I didn’t see anything.”

Kara hugged her tighter, warm breath tickling Lucy's ear as she whispered, “Then don't.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter came out of nowhere. But...eventually, I had to push things over the line I've been teasing you all with for a while now (still am) and so now the real fun begins, and some angst. (Light angst). Goodnight, and thank you all for the kind kudos and comments!
> 
> C_S


	9. Dive In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Counting Stars, completely revised with newish tags and a brand new title to match the type of story I'm going for.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara used her superspeed to get back into her room at four in the morning and closed the door softly behind her and locking it before she finally exhaled with relief. She had been cutting it kind of close this time, but National City needed their hero and the DEO couldn't contain the Metahuman threat on their own this time. She had to admit that avoiding his acid spitting abilities was a little tricky and ultimately disgusting but he was now tucked away in secure custody.

Kara didn't even have time for pleasantries with her sister because she was back in the air and flying at high speeds back to Munich to prepare for Cat's seven A.M., board meeting. She knew how early Cat and Lucy liked to wake up to be as prepared as they could be and she was scared they'd be awake by the time she got back. And they were, but they were both in their own respective rooms with Cat taking a warm shower and talking to herself, giving herself a prep speech and Lucy was still curled up in her own bed and on her phone.

Kara quickly stripped out of her suit and went into her bathroom suite. Kara honestly could not wait until all of this was over, because the flying back and forth and being stealthy about it was starting to wear her down. She found herself sleeping a lot more and eating more than she normally would. It was starting to gain the attention of her current roommates.

It took Kara all of four hours to finish washing her supersuit by hand and put it away before taking a shower and getting dressed in a fitted navy blue suit with a red tie and brown ankle high dress shoes without using her superspeed. Kara checked her watch, noting that she had plenty of time for a hearty breakfast but that required leaving her room and she hasn't really seen or spoken to Lucy since the other day when the attorney caught her masturbating with the door wide open.

Kara adjusted her glasses and grabbed her satchel and brown overcoat and left her room. Cat spotted her first, eyes looking Kara up and down curiously and hummed to herself thoughtfully. Kara felt her face heating up at the silent appraisal, unsure of what she was supposed to say or do with it. So instead she just set her belongings down and slid into the barstool next to Lucy and began fixing herself a bagel, thankful that they were already toasted.

“ Good morning, Kara, sleep okay?”

“ Ah, yeah, just ready to get this day over with.”

“ You and me both,” Lucy smirked into her coffee mug, “If we get this thing done and over with early, maybe we can stop for drinks.”

Across the counter, Cat scoffed, “Yes, CatCo executives are 'living it up' in Munich while fighting a terrorist lawsuit. I can see the headlines now. We are here to save whatever we can, not damn it all to hell by getting drunk, Lane.”

“ Who said anything about getting drunk? I thought Lucy was just suggesting a late lunch and drinks, maybe an early dinner, right?” Kara jumped in before Lucy could fire back, she knew that fiery look anywhere and it was entirely too early for these two to be bumping heads. Especially when that energy and passion could be used in their upcoming meeting.

Lucy nodded, “Right. Not that I don't mind dining in with you both, but I would rather enjoy what Munich has to offer, just a little bit.”

“ My answer is still no. The publicity won't be good for myself or CatCo, we are here for business and we will maintain that image.”

“ Not for CatCo, just for you, you mean. And the invitation wasn't exactly open.”

Cat leveled her glare at Lucy, “Excuse me?”

“ Maybe we should go over the itinerary for the meeting, and make sure we have all of our bases covered?” Kara fiddled with her glasses, suddenly wishing that still back in National City fighting that disgusting Metahuman instead of trying to diffuse a cat fight before it even happened. Despite knowing that it wasn't physically possible, she was worried that lasers would fire out of Cat's eyes at any moment.

“ Let me tell you something, Little Lane,” Cat leaned onto the counter with one hand, as if Kara hadn't even spoken, while using the other to point at Lucy threateningly, “I've been in this business far too long to let the likes of Lois Lane's little sister smear the image I've created. And if for a moment you think that you're going to drag my assistant down with you, you are sorely mistaken. Kiera is mine—”

Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes, “ _ Kara _ is her own person, Catherine.”

_ Oh. Oh shit. _ Kara really wanted to text Alex for advice because she wasn't sure how long they'd all stay in this hotel suite before someone got hurt. “Uh, guys? It's almost time for us to go...? Maybe—Maybe we should...go...please?”

Cat strolled around the counter, eyes never leaving Lucy's and Kara was sure that she would have to out herself as Supergirl if these two got physical. She was positive this was not what Alex meant when she made the sly comment of Kara wanting to get between Cat and Lucy.  _ Rao help me. _

She leaned over so that she was whispering directly into Lucy's ear,  _ “This is not yet over, my dear.”  _ Cat then picked up her fur coat and her purse, walking towards the door as if nothing happened, “Come along Kiera, we have more important matters to attend to.”

Kara took her first and last bite of her bagel before rising out of her seat to put on her overcoat with her satchel over her shoulder. She smiled apologetically at Lucy, who returned it but it was tight as Lucy glared at Cat's backside.

_ Rao, this is going to be a long day. _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The CatCo in Munich was far different than the one in National City, for one the décor was different. Mostly catering to nature and winter sports, rather than the typical sharp modern art one would easily find in an American city. The color scheme was darker, reflective even...boring, if one was feeling bold to be completely obvious but it was no doubt CatCo.

And when Lucy, Kara and Cat walked in through the lobby after surviving the paparazzi mob outside, they fit right in. All three women looking as if they had just stepped out of CatCo's winter catalog, with Kara pulling off her suit perfectly. Her build was absolutely perfect for the look, and Cat was secretly pleased that her assistant, who normally only saw fit to wear nothing but simple dress shirts and slacks with the occasional jeans, was pulling out all the stops.

The elevator ride up was just as quiet, awkward and tense as the car ride over. Kara had long since stopped trying to break it. On their way up, the elevator stopped to pick up more people and Cat grumbled angrily. She took a few steps back until her backside was fully pressed into Kara's front in order to get as far away from the newcomers as she possibly could. Kara tried not look as uncomfortable as she felt but from Lucy's knowing look and smirk, she was failing. Especially when Cat shifted her foot, and Kara was very much aware that Cat was not wearing any panties. Cat hummed to herself thoughtfully, and Kara would've killed to see just why Lucy's smirk grew before she turned back around. The shorter blonde shifted again, subtly pressing harder and Kara looked down at her boss.  _ Was she...no...Cat wouldn't...no. No way. Oh Rao, don't get hard. Don't get hard. Damn, bend her over...no. Puppies. _

One of the men who stepped onto the elevator turned and smiled at Cat, “Ms. Grant, lovely to see you in such high spirits this morning. Enjoying our snowfall, yes?”

“ Yes, I suppose. It's rather...thick, for lack of a better word,” Cat turned to look over her shoulder, towards her assistant, “Wouldn't you say so,  _ Kara?” _

Kara's face grew redder as she just nodded, lips pressed tightly together not trusting herself to speak. If having Cat's firm ass pressed against her cock wasn't bad enough, the CEO practically purring out her name nearly did her in.  _ Puppies and old people. Puppies and old people. _

The man smiled at the two, clearly oblivious to the game that had been started, “Give it time, by mid day, it'll be even thicker and quite beautiful.”

“ I'll judge for myself, thank you.” Cat smiled sharply at him, effectively ending the conversation. Kara couldn't have been more grateful when they finally reached their floor. She trailed behind the two, using her overcoat to adjust herself.  _ Definitely gonna be a long day. _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Cat knew that she should have been paying attention to the meeting at hand, but her assistant was so damn distracting. Instead, Cat was gently gnawing at the end of her pen and nodding when appropriate. Who knew that Kara could make a mens suit look so...perfectly unisex and fill it out in all of the right places. It was if it was made just for her and Cat didn't even want to get started on that shade of blue and how it reminded her of a certain superhero in National City. A certain hero that hasn't been seen a lot lately unless it was to take care of a big bad alien—Cat found it curious, because usually the Kryptonian was around for ordinary bank robberies and car chases, and the occasional cat in the tree.

Curious indeed, she mused to herself. Muscles twitching in her thighs at the thought of being pressed against her not so alien, ordinary assistant. The CEO's gaze shifted to Lucy. That infuriatingly beautiful pain in the ass. Cat wasn't sure if anyone, other than Kara's obliviousness, could rile her up so goddamn quickly. She was well aware of the game that Lucy was playing at—she herself was an active participant. Lucy was smart as she was beautiful, and Cat respected her far more than she did the woman's older sister. James was a fool to let her go but Cat knew all too well that men like James Olsen could never hold onto a woman like Lucy Lane.

And while Cat respected Lucy immensely, she wouldn't hesitate to put her in her place. She knew that Lucy was trying to get her to lose her cool this morning, but if there was one thing that Cat Grant did not do; it was lose control.

A sudden disruption broke Cat's musing, and thankfully the man who was droning on and on stopped with his monotonous mumbling. There was a short commotion outside of the board room, but it was the needed distraction she needed. Cat set her pen down, and rose from her seat, “I believe we could all use a short break. We'll continue this meeting in thirty minutes?” Cat poised it as a question but everyone in the room knew it was an order. And curiously, Kara was the first one out of the room. Cat saw that Lucy had been caught in a side conversation with another executive and took her leave quietly after her assistant.

She was curious to see where the younger blonde was running off to so quickly—she was curious if she'd actually get to see something...extraordinary. Of course if Kara was capable of such feats, she'd surely hear Cat's high stilettos trailing after her.  _ Damn these hard tiled floors. _

Cat was rather annoyed and surprised that Kara made so many twist and turns just to go to the bathroom, but knowing what she knows, Cat wasn't exactly too surprised that Kara would go out of her way to find a corner restroom. It was probably why Kara preferred to use Cat's personal office bathroom and continued to assume that she didn't notice by now.

Cat waited five minutes before pulling out her phone and she walked into the restroom behind Kara. Of course if Cat had been paying any attention, she would've noticed the gender sign by the door, thankfully she locked the door. However, the media Queen was quite shocked to see Kara settling in front of a pristine white urinal and looking over at her with a sly smile instead of blushing like Cat expected.

“ Ms. Grant, any particular reason why you followed me in here?”

_ No.  _ “Yes,” Cat slipped her useless phone back into her purse and stalked closer, using all of her willpower to keep her gaze locked with Kara's as the blonde worked on her belt, Cat didn't think this through. But she'll be damned if she backed down now, “I don't normally involve myself in others...personal lives, however, this is a very critical time for CatCo. If you and Baby Lane wish to...fool around, or whatever it is you damn millennials call it these days, I highly suggest you wait until after this entire ordeal before crossing any lines. Understood?”

Kara halted her movement and turned to her boss fully, eyebrows raised disbelievingly, “Ms. Grant, you and I both know that if Lucy and I got together, it's perfectly fine and HR won't have a fit. But if you want to talk about crossing lines, it's following your assistant into the men's restroom.” Kara finished with a smirk, finally freeing herself and her shoulders sagged with relief. She's been holding it all morning. Uncaring if her boss was standing less than five feet away, she had a point earlier. Cat was the one who followed her. And locked the door.

Cat stared at Kara, mouth slightly agape. She knew Kara was a fairly confident individual, she's seen it countless times but she's never witnessed this particular shade of bold, not even in Supergirl (who, insert massive eye roll, was not her assistant), and have it directed at her. Cat liked it, but she wouldn't let Kara know that.

Cat chuckled quietly, mostly to herself. When Kara was quite finished, Cat reached forward and pulled at Kara's red tie forcing the clip free and for it to fall onto the hard floor. There was so much tension between them, it's fall was louder than necessary. Cat wrapped Kara's tie around her hand just once, and pulled. They both knew that if Kara didn't want to be handled, she wouldn't have been—and it sent another thrill down Cat's spine, straight to her core and she was starting to regret not wearing panties. She pulled Kara down until they were at eye level, she made sure Kara was looking into her eyes when Cat finally gave into her curiosity and looked down, and took her time as well.

Cat was pleased to confirm that her earlier assessment was indeed correct, and that Kara had a neatly trimmed bush—and was a natural blonde, not that Cat doubted it for a second. She watched as Kara released herself and her cock fell limp in front of her dress pants. Cat saw it throb once, twice...three times and she smirked, meeting Kara's eyes once more. Those pupils were dilated, and she was looking at Cat far more intensely than she was a few seconds ago.

However, Cat was only aiming to tease. To officially enter herself into this 'game', she wasn't looking to unleash the bull in the china shop. That bull being Kara and herself the china shop. Especially not in the mens bathroom of one of her company buildings.

“ Ms. Grant...Cat...”

“ Break is almost over, Kiera. I suggest you handle yourself, before we have an even bigger scandal on our hands.” Cat released Kara's tie and took several steps back, not only for Kara's benefit but for own.

Kara swallowed harshly, so loud that even Cat heard it but the younger made no move to fix anything. The sight should have looked so ridiculous. And it would have been, had it been anyone else. But it wasn't anyone else. Cat thought she looked handsome, breathtakingly beautiful. Face blushed, fist clenched at her sides, and her stance...it was so...so Supergirl. A little unhinged, aroused, but Cat could see it. She could see everything, both figuratively and literally.

“ Cat—”

“ Chop. Chop.” Cat made a show of looking at her watch, before moving towards the door and unlocking it.

Kara nodded silently, understanding that now wasn't the time nor the place even though Cat was the one who started it. The Kryptonian didn't think it was wise to point out that fact, but instead she kept her mouth shut and tucked herself back into her boxers and fixed her suit, deciding to leave the tie clip on the floor. Cat watched Kara wash her hands and dry them, fixing her hair until she deemed herself ready.

Cat checked for herself, and with a nod approval she turned to open the door but it wouldn't budge, not an inch. She looked up and saw Kara's above her. She didn't know (yes she did) how the younger blonde got behind her so quickly, so quietly but she was soon pressed against the door, and she felt what Kara had to offer but they both knew that it was everything.

“ We aren't finished with this, Ms. Grant.”

Cat grinned, and pushed back against Kara, slightly disappointed when the alien allowed her to do so, “Oh but of course not, darling.” The Media Queen opened the door and strutted out with her head held high and quite pleased with herself with Kara trailing closely behind her. She'd like to see Lucy top that.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title obviously, also sorry for taking so long. Writers block is a bitch, but thankfully I write every outline on paper so I never lose sight of the endings and such, I just need the will to write it. Anyways, enjoy y'alls weekend. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you had to go back a few...it's okay, I had to start from chapter 1 lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I had to move this along, so as the chapter goes. I dived in, I'm ready to write some smut and I know y'all are ready to read it since there's no plot lmao.
> 
> C_S


	10. Skin

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Things were going according to plan in Germany as expected of course when dealing with Cat Grant, especially with Kara and Lucy doing their parts. Which was the easiest roles they could ever hope for, working in the background while their boss, the media Queen herself worked the press conferences and live interviews. Cat fielded all of the hard questions in front of the entire world, and while Lucy and Kara were certainly not camera shy by any means (well, not Kara's super alter-ego) they'd rather watch the older woman do the dirty work. So to speak.

Today was one of those days that required Cat to be out doing press all day, which meant Lucy and Kara had to remain by her side at all times assisting her with the insane almost irrelevant questions reporters would no doubt be throwing her way. Both Lucy and Kara would be wearing earpieces that connected with Cat's and were fully expected to pay attention to the conferences as if they were sitting in front of the camera's themselves.

Kara had to use her other ear, as the left one was occupied by the DEO earpiece her sister provided for her so Supergirl could be reached at all times. Of course, Kara didn't have an issue with this but lately, National City picked up on it's resident heroes sparing appearances and crime rate had started to rise. Alex assured Kara that the DEO were handling the Metahuman and alien threats that had been popping up in the last few days—but the Kryptonian worried.

“Kara!”

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Lucy, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her button down shirt, “Yeah, Luce?”

“Where'd you go? You okay, Kara?”

Kara nodded quickly, “Yeah, just a head is all. We should, uh, we should get going before Cat fires us for being out of her sight for more than five minutes.”

Lucy scoffed but she didn't disagree as she followed her soon becoming best friend down the corridor between the dozens of people rushing and yelling about.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The press conference was loud as were the people in the background running around behind their chairs, but that was mostly due to Kara's super hearing. Even with the help of her glasses, Kara was having a little bit of trouble filtering out the sounds that were relevant and the irrelevant ones. If Lucy noticed how fidgety and frustrated Kara was becoming in the seat next to her, she didn't say anything but she did pass the hero a cold bottle of water. In which Kara gulped down in one breath, not caring who was watching her in the moment or how she was able to toss it into the trash can behind her without looking.

“ _Supergirl, do read me?”_

Oh... _oh, fuck me._ Kara looked around, but there was absolutely nowhere she could go without looking as if she were talking to herself or being suspicious at all. Not that she could say she was talking to Cat, Lucy would be onto her lie immediately. Thinking quickly, Kara pulled out her cellphone shifting around so that she was angled away from Lucy.

  
  


Kara sighed loudly she quickly googled the press conference and quietly excused herself to the bathroom. Kara didn't give Lucy a chance to ask any questions and quickly ran off in the directions of the bathroom. She switched the comm linking to Cat's off and hooked it up to the Bluetooth on her phone. So she could listen in on the conference.

Kara checked to make sure that the exit door wasn't rigged with an alarm before pushing it open and forcing it closed. In the matter of minutes, she was out of Germany and flying across the ocean back to National City.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was absolutely exhausted as she hauled the half dead Metahuman into the DEO headquarters. The man that could literally turn into steel and talked entirely too much put up a bigger fight than Kara would've liked or expected, so she had to put a little more strength behind her punches than she normally would have. She was trying not to appear too violent since, even this late at night, there were bystanders with phones. Last thing Kara needed was bad press.

Kara stopped mid flight when a question thrown at Cat was her field of expertise, and she was sure that Cat would hear the wind resistance in the background, “Page thirty-two, section seven, paragraph forty-two. It explains perfectly why that suggestion will not work, and why it will hurt CatCo's integrity.”

The Metahuman groaned but remained unconscious. Kara checked the battery on her phone and sighed loudly, her phone only had ten percent left because she was running the conference the entire time. _Damn it._

Alex and a handful of other Agents were waiting outside of the DEO. Kara dropped the Metahuman before landing on the soft sand with a heavy sigh. The lower ranked Agents quickly secured the Metahuman and took him away to detainment before he regained awareness. Alex waited until they were completely alone before stepping closer to her little sister and gently turning Kara's face to the side.

“Fuck, Kara. You look like shit. Are you getting enough rest?”

Kara twisted out of Alex's grasp, rubbing her eyes tiredly, “Yeah, Alex, I'm fine. I can't wait to come home though...I miss you.”

Alex sighed, and crossed her arms still studying her sister with concern, “I miss you too, kid. How much more longer?”

“Two weeks, maybe?”

“Hopefully National City won't have an emergency like this again, but the city misses you Kara. On a daily basis. We're covering for you the best we can but it's not the same.”

“I know, but I gotta get going. I'll text you when I get there.” _if my phone isn't dead by then._

“Hey, how are things with Cat and Lucy?” Alex wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and laughed when Kara blushed and turned away.

“Bye Alex!”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was dead on her feet as she ran back to the production area and tucking her shirt back in, just as Cat's conference ended but Kara was well aware that she'd been gone for more than an hour. And with no one to cover her whereabouts, she was in for a shit storm with Lucy. She just prayed Cat didn't notice her absence but Kara was never that lucky.

Kara felt her powers weakening on the last trip back to Germany, they weren't gone but she needed a lot of carbs, sun and sleep. Soon. As in last week. Kara skidded to a stop, nearly knocking over a cameraman in her clumsy hurry. And as she predicted, Cat and Lucy were standing right there with everything packed and ready to go, including her own case that was currently clutched in Lucy's grasp. The same woman who was staring at Kara blankly, even as she handed over the bag. Kara couldn't for the life of her look Lucy in the eye.

“I, uh, I hope you guys weren't waiting long. For me I mean, I was um—” _shit, what was I doing for two hours?!_

Cat waved away Kara's mumbling, more interested in her phone and smoothing out her fur coat, “Yes, Baby Lane informed me that you had to use the restroom. Now, if you're quite finished, we need to go over the old and new policies for CatCo. The next conference will surely be no walk in the park like this one.”

Kara, unable to find the words, just stood there and nodded dumbly. Lucy covered for her. Lucy _lied_ for her. Sure they were best friends, but for two hours... _Lucy lied. To Cat. Our boss._ Kara was grateful, she couldn't afford to have Cat up her ass again and lecturing her...but Kara was positive that Lucy would have questions for her now. Later, when they were back in the comfort of their hotel suite. And she would want answers. _Real answers._ Kara's phone died when she sent Alex the message that she was okay. She was on her own now. _Damn it._

“Oh. Oh right, yeah...um...there's a room down the hall we can use.” Kara had three hours to get her story straight, and it was going to be hard to do with Lucy staring at her like that and trying to do her actual job. The one that pays her bills.

_Five hours later..._

Kara was freshly showered and sitting in the middle of her bed indian style when she heard her coming. Cat was out at some dinner conference, and told them both to get out of her hair. And as much as Kara hated those dinners, she was starving and didn't want to be left alone with Lucy. But she knew that if she ran now, she'd look more guilty and suspicious.

Lucy knocked on the door but she need not have bothered, Kara's door was wide open. Momentarily, Kara wondered if she should've put on more than a pair of briefs and a tank top.

“I've ordered dinner, some steak and a lot of side dishes. I couldn't decide on what you wanted, so I just got everything. Cat's paying for it anyway.”

Kara weakly returned Lucy's smile, glad that her friend was staring her down suspiciously anymore, but Kara wasn't dumb enough to let her guard down. “Oh, sure. That sounds great, Lucy, thank you.”

“We have thirty minutes, mind if I sit in here with you?”

 _Here we go._ Kara shrugged and scooted over on the bed to make room for her friend, “Yeah, hope you like cartoons. Only good thing I could find.”

“Spongebob?” Lucy scoffed, sitting on the bed next to Kara, a little closer than necessary but the Kryptonian wasn't going to complain. She was just curious about what was going to happen. “You couldn't find anything more entertaining to watch?”

Kara smirked at Lucy and shrugged again, “Isn't that why you're here now? To entertain me? To save me from Spongebob.”

Lucy's eyebrow raised as she looked over at Kara, a little surprised by her bold opening but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge, “You saying you wanna watch me, Danvers?”

“Depends.”

Lucy's eyes drank in Kara's near naked lithe body slowly, and she noticed the goosebumps rising on the blondes exposed skin before she Kara's eyes, “On?”

Kara stretched out her legs, and it took Lucy everything not to look at that bulge she knew would be sitting there and keep her eye on her friend as she leaned forward until the tips of their noses touched, “How far you're willing to go to entertain me.”

Momentarily, Lucy forgot why she was even in Kara's room in the first place—and the tiny voice was pushing for her to focus, but Kara was too close. Looking _way_ too good to be legal, smelling so delicious it was making the former military Officer swoon. Lucy saw Kara's eyes drop slightly, down to her lips. And at that same time, Kara seemed to realize what she was doing with who and where. Lucy saw the slight panic forming in Kara's beautiful eyes, and when the blonde began to pull away, Lucy stopped her with a firm hand on the back of her neck.

“Lucy—”

Lucy closed the space and pressed her lips so Kara's soft ones, halting the protest and doing something she's been wanting to do far longer than she was willing to admit. Kissing Kara was much more enjoyable than kissing James, or any other man. She parted her lips as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, and leaned back with Kara falling into her easily, thankfully holding most of her weight to avoid squashing the older woman.

Without breaking their kiss, Kara managed her way between Lucy's legs, and the brunette couldn't believe just how arousing and intoxicating Kara was. She tightened her hold on the Kryptonian, feeling Kara pressed against her in the most delicious way possible and Lucy felt herself throb with want. She couldn't stop her lips from rolling up, seeking for more physical contact. Neither were sure which of them moaned when Kara's dick twitched in her briefs. When their mouths finally parted, Lucy was panting with her hands buried in golden locks as Kara rolled her hips into Lucy steadily, and she could swear she felt a spring pressing into the base of her spine.

**_Ding Ding._ **

Both of them froze at the same time, and Kara lifted her face from Lucy's neck with a goofy smile. Lucy snorted, face just as flushed as Kara's, laughing softly. “Perfect timing, I suppose, I hope you're hungry.”

Kara's goofy smile turned into a mischievous smirk, “Wasn't exactly what I planned on eating, but by all means...we have a few hours.” Kara rolled off of the attorney, and immediately Lucy missed her warmth. She looked down at Kara's obvious erection and her insides tightened as she thought about how good it will feel to have that inside of her. If their make out session was anything to go by.

**_Ding Ding._ **

Lucy rolled off the bed quickly and nearly stumbled as she ran out of the room to answer the door for room service. Kara could hear them talking in the front of the suite, and smell the delicious food but she had no interest of eating anytime soon, even though she should. They could always warm it up in the oven later. As Lucy took care of the room service, Kara removed some of the pillows on her bed and put them in the corner chair. She went to her bag and dug out the box her sister gave her and took out two condoms just in case.

Kara could hear Lucy moving around but she wasn't paying much attention as she was once again sitting in the middle of the bed, beginning to overthink the situation. _Did she really want to fuck her best friend?_ Hell yeah. And given the way was kissing and grinding against her, she wanted it as well. Kara's fantasized about this for a long time since she and Lucy became friends but she valued their friendship too much. Would this change things? Probably, yes. Was it a risk Kara was willing to take?

With a heavy sigh, Kara allowed herself to flop back into the soft mattress and pillows spread eagle. The exhaustion she was feeling from earlier starting to creep back on her, despite this, her left hand crept down to her briefs. Sneaking beneath the waistband of the shorts.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lucy came back to Kara's room after a few minutes, having stopped by her own room to strip of every stitch of clothing on her body. All the while giving herself a mental prep talk. Kara was her best friend, but Lucy wanted to desperately fuck her brains out. Ride her face, her dick, her fingers... _everything._ Sweet innocent Kara. _Yeah, right._ Lucy exhaled deeply, she's never wanted anyone so badly. And what Lucy wanted, Lucy took. Consequences be damned. She grabbed the robe from the bed, and with one last look at her naked body in the full length mirror. She turned off her light and left the room. What she found several seconds later made her decision concrete. It was the exact same position she found Kara in a few days ago, except this time she knew she was the direct cause of it.

Quiet as a cat, Lucy kicked the door half closed with her foot and she climbed onto the bed. Kara sensed Lucy's presence the moment the bed dipped to her right and she smiled, opening her eyes, “Hi.”

“Hi yourself...no, please don't stop...” Lucy placed her hand on top of Kara's before it could completely leave her briefs, and she felt a strange ball of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

“You wanna watch?”

“Yes please,”

Kara blinked, staring at Lucy a few seconds too long that Lucy began to feel nervous but then Kara raised her hips slightly and pushed down her briefs until they were low enough for her to kick them away. Feeling excited and a little shy being so exposed to Lucy this way, intentionally this time, especially with the way Lucy was staring. Kara shifted slightly, getting more comfortable as she took her cock in her hand.

“Lucy?”

“Mm?”

“Can I watch you too?”

Lucy turned to look at Kara curiously, noticing for the first time how dark her eyes had become—she'd never masturbated in front of anyone before, sure they've asked, but she's never gave in. _until now._ Somehow, Kara had mastered a _sexy_ puppy dog pout and it wouldn't be the first time that Lucy thought that Kara's charm should be illegal.

Without a word, Lucy sat up on her knees and slowly untied her sash knowing that Kara was watching her every move like a hawk. She let the fabric fall open before slowly rolling her shoulders back and allowing it to fall away and tossed it aside with Kara's briefs.

Kara didn't say anything but she didn't have to, the way she was staring eyes roaming with her jaw slack and death grip on her dick was compliment enough for Lucy. She moves down until she is sitting between Kara's legs, and gently places her her feet near Kara's hips, her own legs overlapping the blondes. She was nervous, never having done anything like this. She felt so exposed under Kara's gaze like this but she trusted Kara...and she wanted to return the favor.

Kara handed Lucy a pillow and waited for the other woman to get comfortable. For the first few seconds, neither of them moved. Then, Kara's hand begins to stroke herself, making sure to rub the palm over her head to gather the pre-cum and she moans quietly, imagining the wetness belonging to Lucy. Knowing that the brunette would be wetter, tighter... _“Shit, Lucy...”_

Lucy felt a tingle snake down her spine. She runs both of her hands across her breasts, pussy visibly pulsing once... _twice_ when she pinches her rock hard nipples, and Kara sees this and nearly blows her top but she slows down in time and squeezes her cock. _Five more minutes...six..._

Keeping one hand on her breast, Lucy's other hand trails down her toned stomach, down toward her moist pussy. Lucy doesn't realize how hard Kara is struggling not to come as she watched Lucy spread her lips apart and rubbed her fingers on her clit, immediately filling the room with the musky smell of her pussy. It was driving Kara insane.

“Inside, Lucy...” Kara half pleads, half demands and thankfully Lucy complies, slipping two fingers inside of her hot sex and Kara could hear how wet Lucy really was when she began to slid both of her fingers in and out of her self. Kara's free hand reached out and grasped one of Lucy's ankles gently, but to Lucy the hold was tight.

Lucy felt the top of Kara's thighs bumping into hers as the blonde began to fuck her own hand, just as Lucy found her g-spot. Kara heard the pitch in Lucy's breathing, saw her head fall back now that her palm was pressed against her large clit. Unthinkingly, Kara used a little bit of her superspeed and was up on her knees and pulling Lucy closer to her by the back of her knees until the head of her cock was lined up at her entrance.

Lucy's hand was dislodged at the sudden movement but she was complaining when she noticed their new position through cloudy eyes, _“_ God Kara yes, fuck _—shit!”_ in one smooth movement Kara was buried to the hilt and nearly covering Lucy with her own body, engulfing the brunette in her heat and muscles. It was all Lucy could do but hold on and keep her cries of pleasure to a minimum as Kara stretched. It felt so damn good it hurt.

Kara groaned loudly into Lucy's neck, her grip on the Kryptonian was firm and she could actually feel the pain of Lucy's nails digging into her bag but her draining of powers was the least of Kara's concern.

She dug her toes and fingers into the mattress, changing angles so she could fuck Lucy harder, deeper and she took pleasure in the heels locked firmly over her backside, and Lucy's screams in her ear as she came, gushing and Kara couldn't hold it anymore.

Lucy felt their combined juices leaking out, down the crack of her ass, even as Kara continued to grind into her until she stilled completely, both of them breathing heavily, sweating with their hearts racing. A few moments later, Kara finally relaxed and raised her head looking quite pleased with herself and sleepy, and Lucy returned her smile, “So that happened...”

“Any regrets?”

“Nope. You?”

“Not at all.” Kara's stomach rumbled viciously, and they both laughed, “Hungry?”

“Yeah, a little bit,” Kara began to sit up and gently pulled her now semi flaccid member out of Lucy, noting the disappointed groan from the woman beneath her, “I'll last longer next time, after I eat.”

“Next time, huh?” Lucy smirked, letting her legs fall away and gently resting them on Kara's hips as she brought her hands around, nails scratching lightly, “I look forward to it, though we should probably shower first...”

Kara nodded and rolled away, holding out a hand to help Lucy up with a small smile, “Want to conserve water with me?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. ^^ Hope y'all enjoyed. I'm gonna try to update another story before I go to bed, if not tonight then hopefully tomorrow. 
> 
> Also, did y'all peep what Kara forgot? LOL  
> C_S


End file.
